Bubblegum Hime
by shanejayell
Summary: Yukino and her band of armored Hime protect Fuka from evil! A Mai Hime and Bubblegum Crisis fusion!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or concepts of Mai Hime or Bubblegum Crisis, I'm just hideously abusing them for awhile.

Bubblegum Hime

Taken from the orientation guide to Fuka Academy: Fuka is a advanced institution of learning, where students can pursue their interests freely. Along with the best in technological support we are situated in the Fuka region, where peace and tranquility reign above all...

BOOM!

The explosion lit up the hills above Fuka academy as the figure staggered, smoke pouring out from it's steely shell. The Bio-mechanical creation Orphan raised it's misshapen head, howling it's rage to the sky as it forced itself forward once more.

"Well that didn't work," Yukino Kikukawa said as the silvery armored woman stood on a rise. The high tech armor molded to her body like a second skin, covered in diamond like scales that glittered in the starlight.

Mai Tokhia soared over head, the wings or her red gold armor shimmering like fire. "Should I try another fireball?" she asked, the talon like gloves of her armor flickering as the flame throwers charged up.

"No," Yukino said, "let's try another tactic." Her armor seemed to shed several of the diamond like scales, the silvery shapes swiftly zipping off as she added, "I'll use Diana's remote drones to survey the damage."

The silvery diamonds swirled all around the hulking creature in a graceful dance, cataloging the damage even as the armored girls followed it. Soon Yukino had a catalog of fractures and weak points, even as the creature determedly tried to make it's way down the hill to the peacefully waiting Academy itself.

"Natsuki?" Yukino called.

The sound of a wolf's howl echoed in the distance as the icy silver colored figure leaped from the shadows, a deadly looking cannon mounted on each arm. "I'm here," she said to her coldly, "what now?"

"We've tried fire," Mai guessed, "so now we do ice?"

"Precisely," Yukino agreed.

"Duran," Natsuki gave a feral smile as she pointed one arm cannon at the creature and ordered, "load silver cartridge! Fire!" The weapon's arm mount hummed and clicked as it loaded a bullet then fired, the projectile racing through the air as it opened, icy shards spreading out to sweep over the Orphan.

The crystal shards tore at the Orphan's armored flesh, making it howl in pain as already stressed armor and artificial flesh was put through yet another pounding. Finally the outer shell broke, revealing the pulsing, organic heart of the beast.

"Now, Mikoto..." Yukino started.

"I believe," the smooth voice cut her off, "I'll step in."

"Who?" Mai exclaimed, spinning about in midair on her armor's jets.

The purple armored figure burst from the darkness, racing right by them as she leapt gracefully for the attack. The long, brown haired woman's suit looked almost serpentine in design, with interlocking layers of protective plates and wielding a fearsome looking blade. She leapt up and over the struggling creatures flailing claws and struck, plunging her blade home into it's living heart and silencing it forever.

"Hold it," Natsuki moved swiftly, blocking the woman as she leveled her cannons on her and demanded, "who are you and where did you get that Hime armor?"

The armored woman smiled at her charmingly as she put up her naginata-like blade to her shoulder. "I am called Kiyohime," she answered Natsuki sweetly, "and know that I am always watching out for you."

Before anyone could respond to that stunning announcement the mystery woman was gone, bounding off into the night faster than they could react. "Yukino," Mai asked as she descended to their side, "how could there be another Hime?"

"I don't know," Yukino said with a frown as she called back her armor's remote drones, "and where did Mikoto go?"

"What's going on?" the black armored figure stumbled out of the darkness as Mikoto hauled her heavy sword, "I fell asleep."

"Lovely," Yukino sighed. She flipped up her helm to run at tired eyes, "Everyone head home, de-armor and set up the chargers. We've had a busy night with three Childe and we're probably low on juice."

"Right, right," Natsuki frowned as she flipped her wolf-like helm back into place then headed off on her own.

"Come on," Mai picked up Mikoto and took off, the two trailing a shimmering tail of fire across the night sky.

Tiredly Yukino headed off, traveling in a more secretive manner back to her dorm. Leaping through the woods she silently reached the dorms, then bounded up to the balcony of the room she shared.

"About time you got home," Haruka Suzushiro said briskly as the blonde opened the sliding door to the balcony and helped Yukino inside.

"Sorry, Haruka," Yukino smiled as they entered, first peeling off the helm of her suit, then getting the back pack off with Haruka's help.

"Any problems?" Haruka asked as she tried to sound casual, but there was concern in the taller girl's eyes.

"We were fine," Yukino reassured her as she began to pull the segments of her armor off. A frown, "There was only one odd thing..."

"Yes?" Haruka unhooked the arm unit from the central piece, peeling the armor down over Yukino's arm with care.

"There was a stranger dressed in Hime armor," Yukino revealed as she stripped her leggings off, "one I've never seen before."

Haruka grabbed a robe as Yukino slipped the cental piece off, "So, is Mashiro up to something again?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Yukino said as she donned the robe, "I'll analyze the sensor data, see if I can determine the pilot's identity."

"But not tonight," Haruka said firmly, "you're tired and need your sleep."

"Thank you, Haruka," Yukino looked up at her with a shy smile.

Haruka blushed slightly. "Come on," she said as she gently drew the girl towards their waiting bed.

The next morning the birds sand as an early morning meeting of the Fuka Student Council came to order. Shizuru Fujino yawned descretely, covering her mouth carefully as she sweetly drawled, "Pardon me."

"The anti-Orphan squad is giving a report," Haruka growled, "you could at least act like you're paying attention."

"Oh, I am," Shizuru smiled sweetly as the brown haired woman continued, "I just had a later night than I'm used too."

"Humph," Haruka sat back grumpily as Yukino continued her report.

"Three Orphan were successfully subdued," Yukino revealed, "and the armor Mashiro provided is working quite effectively."

"Though we could use more suits," Mai jumped in from where she, Natsuki and a dozing Mikoto sat by Yukino.

"There was one unusual event," Yukino ignored the interruption with a sigh, "there was a fifth Hime, a woman calling herself Kyohime." She looked up to sweep the leaders of the student council with her eyes, "You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

Reito Kanzaki smiled charmingly as the black haired man poured tea, "You don't think we'd keep things from you?"

"Hell yes," Natsuki grumbled.

"I'm hurt," Shizuru batted her eyes innocently.

"Zzzruk," Mikoto snored before Mai elbowed her gently. "What?" the younger black hair girl blinked owlishly.

"Try to stay awake," Mai whispered, "and I'll feed you lunch."

"Yay," Mikoto beamed, "lunch!"

"That concludes my report," Yukino said as she sat down.

"I'll approach Mashiro about more of the Hime armored suits," Shizuru said, "as well as ask about the mystery woman in armor." She looked around the group, "Is that all? Then I declare the meeting closed."

"About time," Natsuki said with a scowl.

"Oh Natsuki?" Shizuru purred as Natsuki was about to flee.

Natsuki froze, the look in her eyes like a fawn facing a wolf. "Yes?" she asked warily.

Shizuru smiled as she walked over to Natsuki's side, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch?"

"Well, I..." Natsuki started, "Eeeek!" Batting Shizuru's hand away from her bottom she squeaked, "Shizuru, not in front of the others!"

"I'm sorry Natsuki," Shizuru smiled with false innocence, "I got carried away."

"She gets more perverted every year," Haruka shook her head as the rest of the student council got out of there as fast as possible.

"Poor Natsuki," Mai agreed as they closed the door to the classroom behind them.

To be continued...?

Notes: Based off of several fan drawing of the Hime in armor based off their Childe's designs, including those of Serio555 on deviantart. Also a tip of the hat to Dan Wisner as sounding board for various plot points. :) Not sure if it'll be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubblegum Hime

Two

The massive wreckage of the fallen Orphan still smouldered in the forest, the stink wafting up towards the morning sky. Masashi Takeda, the black haired leader of the volunteer police of Fuka academy grimaced angrily as he muttered, "The damn Hime Soldiers beat us to the fight again!"

"You sure you want to take one of these yourself?" Chie Harada noted, pushing up her stylish glasses as the boyish young woman filmed the scene.

"I'm sure a kendoist like myself could manage," Takeda said defensively. He yawned then added, "I need a coffee."

"Yeah, right," Kazuya Kurauchi said mildly, the brown haired young man overseeing the Orphan disposal team.

"And why do I have to do this?" Nao Yuuki gripped as the small redhead tied ropes to the Orphan to help drag it away.

"Because they've gotten tired of sending you to the church for your delinquency," Takeda growled, "and dumped you on us."

"Yeah, yeah," Nao grumbled.

"All right, I think I've got enough pictures," Chie reported, "what's next?"

"I'll write up the report for the student council," Takeda said with a grimace, "and bring it to Chief Suzushiro."

Chie dropped her voice, "You ever get the feeling the Chief knows more about the Hime than she's letting on?"

"Yeah," Takeda shrugged slightly as he said, "but what do I do? It's not like I can confront her about it."

Chie nodded slightly, "True. I'll but my gossip network to look into it, see what I can come up with."

"Thanks," Takeda smiled.

"You know," Nao purred as she stroked Kazuya's arm, "I'm sure a big strong man like you wouldn't need little old me's help moving this..."

"Nao..." a angry young woman growled as Akane popped up from where she had been helping with Orphan disposal, the brown haired girl glaring dangerously.

"Akane, I didn't..." Kazuya paled.

"I'll deal with you later," Akane said as she advanced on Nao, "she's first."

"Are you going to save her?" Chie asked as Akane chased Nao by where they stood.

"Yeah," Takeda smiled slightly as they ran by the other way, "eventually."

A little later that day, Mai Tokhia raced through the Linden Baum restaurant, carrying trays of food on both arms. "Akane," the redhead whimpered, "why did you have to have Orphan clean up duty on a busy day like this?"

"Hello, Mai," Reito Kanzaki smiled as she delivered his food, "you look especially lovely today."

"Flirt," Mai smiled as she dropped off his food, "don't exaggerate."

"But Mai, I only speak the truth," Reito put his hand to his chest dramatically.

"Better not keep that up, senpai," Yuuichi Tate noted from where he sat nearby, "I understand Mikoto can get fierce if she thinks Mai's in danger."

"True enough," Reito smirked, "as I think you discovered first hand."

Yuuichi flushed, remembering the beating he had gotten for touching Mai's breasts. "It was a accident," he whimpered.

"We're back," Akane called as she hurried inside along with her boyfriend Kazuya.

"Thank goodness," Mai sighed, "the new girl's been nearly useless."

"Hey," Midori Sugiura protested as the redhead helped customers nearby.

"I'll be out in a second," Akane added as she grabbed her uniform and raced in back to change clothes.

In a corner table Natsuki rose, her black hair flowing as she said, "Thanks for the meal."

Shizuru smiled, her eyes twinkling as she noted, "I think that's the first time I've seen fries eaten with mayonnaise before."

Natsuki blushed, "I like them that way."

Shizuru's eyes twinkled naughtily as she said, "Well, it's a important discovery. Just think of all the uses I could put mayo to..."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed. "I'll see you tonight," she added as she hurried off.

"Ah just love teasing that girl," Shizuru sighed to herself happily as she watched Natsuki's very fine butt as she was walking away.

Takeda sighed in relief as he reached the restaurant, glad his morning duties of cleaning up Orphans was finally over. Reaching for the door he was bowled over by a figure racing outside and sent crashing to the ground.

"Hey," Takeda growled as he struggled up to his feet.

"What?" Natsuki turned, eyes flashing.

"Natsuki?" Takeda blinked, a blush coloring his cheeks. "Fancy meeting you here?"

"What do you want?" Natsuki demanded.

"Would you like to share a coffee with me...?" Takeda asked tentatively.

"Buzz off," Natsuki turned to walk away.

"How about a date tonight?" Takeda reached out to grab her arm.

Natsuki spun towards him, eyes flashing as she hissed, "Die!"

Within the restaurant everyone heard a massive crash. "Did you just hear a howl of ultimate suffering?" Yuuichi asked, blinking.

"Natsuki's signature move," Reito nodded wisely.

"Ah," Yuuichi nodded as he went back to his meal.

A few moments a battered and bloody Takeda was assisted inside by two passerby. "What have I told you about bothering Natsuki?" Haruka asked her subordinate with a sigh.

"Don't do it?" Takeda sighed.

"Exactly," Yukino agreed. They deposited the boy in a seat then continued on, finding a booth where they could sit together.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Haruka noted, "though I can't believe how blind he is, not seeing that Shizuru and Natsuki are together."

"It did take you a bit to see that, too," Yukino noted slyly.

Haruka blushed. The two of them had walked in on Shizuru and Natsuki in an intimate moment, as they say, and Haruka had been shocked. Thankfully Yukino had dragged her away before she could say anything too stupid, and she had eventually accepted the situation.

"I'm sort of glad that happened, though," Haruka confessed.

"Oh?" Yukino blinked.

Haruka smiled slightly, "Because I wouldn't have realized how I felt about you if that hadn't happened."

"Haruka," Yukino blushed charmingly.

To be continued...

Notes: Takeda is, of course, standing in for Leon from Bubblegum Crisis.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubblegum Hime

Three

"Damn it, those girls did it to me again," Nagi complained, the white haired young man walking around his office as he waved his arms.

First District was the most powerful high technology company in Fuka, employing much of the surrounding area in developing advanced robotics, as well as spin off technology. Studying a process he called Materializing Nagi had created unique fusions of blood and metal, which the accursed Hime called Orphans.

"Calm down, Nagi," his second in command Alyssa Searrs said calmly.

Nagi gave Alyssa a suspicious look as he returned to his seat. To get the financing he needed to start First District he had been forced to go to Searrs, and in exchange for their help they had saddled him with Alyssa. She was clearly brilliant, there was no doubt about it, but her loyalties were clearly with her family's company. Of course, the fact that the teen was a busty blonde was some compensation...

"We both knew there were going to be issues as we brought the technology to the testing stage," Alyssa continued calmly. She drank some of her tea, "Our video of the latest model showed a sixty percent improvement to earlier models."

"You got a point," Nagi conceded, "but the Hime still killed it."

Alyssa finished her drink and set the cup down in it's saucer with a little frown as she called out, "Miyu!"

Smoothly opening the office door their secretary, Miyu Greer, strode inside. Tall, good looking and wearing glasses Miyu would normally be just Nagi's cup of tea, but there was something off about the blue haired woman. There was a basic coldness about her dealings with anyone other than Alyssa, along with a shark-like deadliness in her gaze.

"More tea, my lady?" Miyu asked, her eyes tender as she looked at Miyu.

"Please," Alyssa held out her cup, the teen smiling up at her.

Miyu poured the tea from the old fashioned pot without spilling a drop. "Would you like more too, sir?" Miyu turned to ask Nagi in a much less friendly way.

'No, Miyu doesn't like me,' Nagi mused with a sigh. "No thanks," he said aloud.

Before she could leave Alyssa put a hand on Miyu's arm, "Stay a moment, please." She frowned, "Please report on what you saw at the Orphan battle last night."

"She was there?" Nagi sat up in surprise, "that's dangerous!"

"Trust me, Miyu can take care of herself," Alyssa told him, clearly trying to hide some kind of amusement.

"Humph," Nagi sat back with a frown.

"In addition to the Hime we've previously identified," Miyu said briskly, "a fifth unit involved itself in last nights battle. It appeared to be based on a serpent like design..."

"What is it with little Mashiro using animals in her designs?" Nagi wondered aloud.

"Unknown," Miyu answered automatically.

"Any idea of the weapons or capabilities of the new suit?" Alyssa wondered.

"Internal weapons are unknown at this time, but the suit registered a thirty percent improvement in speed over previous models," Miyu reported.

"Mashiro is getting good at this," Nagi murmured, "never should have let her get away."

"I've been wondering," Alyssa said after a moment, "you're obviously aware that Mashiro Kazahana is creating the Hime to oppose you, why don't you simply eliminate her?"

Nagi looked at her in surprise, "Where's the fun in that?"

Alyssa sweatdropped while Miyu hid a smile.

"More seriously," Nagi said after a moment, "little Mashiro is a brilliant designer, maybe the match for anyone we have on payroll. Eliminating her would be a criminal waste, no?"

"Fair enough," Alyssa admitted after a moment. She smiled as she got up, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go get lunch now."

"Have fun," Nagi said as he watched both Alyssa and Miyu leave. 'How many executives go to lunch with their secretaries?' he though, chuckling, 'Unless they're not just their secretary. Bad Alyssa, bad.'

"Lady Alyssa," Miyu said quietly as they walked the halls to the elevator, "Should I take steps regarding Miss Kazahana?"

Alyssa shook her head as they entered the elevator, "No, as much as I hate to admit it, the twerp has a point. Kazahana could come in very handy later."

"When we make our move?" Miyu smiled slightly.

Alyssa grinned back, "Exactly."

Meanwhile, across the city at Fuka Academy the mansion home of the headmistress was busy with activity. Fumi Himeno smiled as the pink haired maid held the tray of tools and asked, "So who's armor will this be?"

Mashiro Kazahana smiled as she leaned forward in her specially modified wheelchair, the twenty year old holding a wielding torch as she finished adding several connections. "I'm still working on the undersuit," she chided as she blew her violet hair out of her eyes, "besides, I still need to replace Yukino's suit with a upgraded version." Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans she looked rather rough around the edges, the opposite of her usual cool, controlled image as the Academy's young headmistress.

Fumi carefully reached out to brush her mistress' hair back from her face. "Of course, ma'am," she smiled.

Mashiro gave her a sweet smile, "Thank you Fumi."

"You're welcome, Lady Mashiro," Fumi beamed.

A bell rang off in the distance and Mashiro frowned, "I'm at a delicate stage in my work, can you get that for me?"

"I'll be right back," Fumi said as she hurried off. Walking up the stairs from the sub-basement Fumi opened a concealed door into the lower level of the mansion, then up to the main floor of the building. Checking herself off she then hurried to the door, swinging it open with a cheery, "Yes?"

"Fumi, hello," Yukino smiled, the brown haired young lady as usual looking like a prim and proper student. No one would ever expect that she spent her nights garbed in battle armor, battling monsterous creations of science.

"Come in, please," Fumi stepped aside, "Mashiro's down in the lab, working. Should I get her or would you like to join her there?"

"We'll go to the lab, please," Yukino said as she followed Fumi inside.

Mashiro was putting the torch away as she heard them enter and called, "Could you pass me that wrench, please?"

Yukino calmly picked up the one from the nearby table and passed it over, "Here you are."

Mashiro looked up at her and smiled, "Hello, Yukino, how are you today?"

"A little confused," Yukino admitted as Mashiro turned to the skeletal under body of armor and began attaching a component.

"Oh?" Mashiro asked, the muscles of her arm tensing as she worked.

"On our last outing, we were assisted by a woman in Hime armor," Yukino said, "one I've never seen before."

Mashiro looked up from her work in surprise, "I didn't mention it?"

Yukino grit her teeth. If there was one quality she disliked in Mashiro, it was the woman's tendency to hold back information or to conveniently 'forget' to tell them about something, for whatever reason. "No, you didn't," she said grimly.

Mashiro batted her eyelashes, "I'm SO sorry! You see, I recently scouted out a ideal pilot, but I wanted to introduce her to you first..."

"I'm terribly sorry," Fumi echoed, "I should have reminded Lady Mashiro to call you."

'Cut the act, please,' Yukino sighed mentally. "So," she asked as she tried to be patient, "who is the pilot?"

A little sheepishly Mashiro said, "Shizuru Fujino."

You could have heard a pin drop as Yukino digested that in silence. "Fujino," Yukino echoed, "the student council president?"

"Yes," Mashiro agreed.

"The biggest female pervert on campus?" Yukino whimpered.

"I wouldn't go that far," Fumi noted, "Nao has the worse reputation."

"Fumi," Mashiro's tone of voice said the maid wasn't really helping.

"Sorry, Lady Mashiro," Fumi smiled.

Yukino grabbed her head in both hands and groaned softly as she said, "Natsuki is going to have a fit."

"I thought they got along well together?" Mashiro frowned.

"Fujino is aggressive enough with Natsuki during the day," Yukino sighed, "I don't even want to imagine what's going to happen if they have to patrol together."

"Oh dear," Fumi said after a moment.

"That's a understatement."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Bubblegum Hime

Four

"You're WHAT?!" Natsuki Kuga blurted, the dark blue haired woman sitting up on the couch as she looked over at her companion in surprise, candles on a nearby coffee table driving away the darkness of the evening

Shizuru Fujino sat beside her, smiling slightly as she petted Natsuki's arm. "I'm the new Hime, of course," she purred as she brown haired girl snuggled close, "who else do you think I would let watch over my Natsuki?"

"I'm not your Natsuki," she muttered, but there really wasn't much heat in the statement, Natsuki clearly distracted by the hand on her arm.

A bit more tentatively Shizuru continued, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Natsuki admitted, "I don't mind."

"Oh good," with a catlike movement Shizuru nearly pounced on Natsuki, kissing her firmly even as she pressed her back into the couch.

"Eep!" Natsuki gasped as she felt warm hands caress her shoulders and hot lips press skillfully against her own. Her objections dissolved into a soft moan as Shizuru's hands moved to more intimate territory...

...just as both their beepers went off.

"Well darn," Shizuru said mildly as she drew back, real frustration simmering in her red eyes. She got up reluctantly, "Mashiro gave you one of those beepers too?"

"Mine was from Yukino," a visibly annoyed Natsuki got up as she adjusted her shirt to try to maintain her dignity, "but I bet Mashiro gave them to her."

"I hate to go," Shizuru sounded annoyed, "but my gear is back at my apartment." Gently kissing Natsuki she added, "Ill meet you at the site."

"I'll be there," Natsuki agreed as she watched her go.

As Natsuki headed for her bedroom she shook her head, trying to sort out the complicated feelings. On one hand she was worried about Shizuru joining the Hime and facing the danger they faced but on the other hand she was also happy, knowing that she and Shizuru now shared a common experience they hadn't before.

The silvery armor was waiting in it's concealed charging station, the circuitry humming softly as it drew in juice for another night on the town. Gracefully she pulled on the core unit first, the chest plate and back pack locking in with a snap, then she stepped into each of the armored legs. Like a knight in another age she pulled on her wolf-like helm, the matching arm units and finally snapped on each of the cannons and her gloves.

"Yukino," Natsuki activated the communicator in her helmet as she briskly asked their commander, "what's the situation?"

Yukino's voice was as calm as usual as the young woman replied, "Mai and I are out here tracking a new Orphan, a snake based design. If it has similar armor to the last one, Mai and Mikoto won't be enough to do it."

"Understood," Natsuki fought bac a slight smile as she imagined the reaction ti her next statement, "Kiyohime and I are on our way."

"So, you know it's Shizuru?" Yukino sounded annoyingly unsurprised.

"Yeah," Natsuki growled as she walked over to the porch. Bracing herself she leaped from the balcony, jet thrusters in each boot firing a moment to slow her decent before she thumped to the ground then raced off into the night. "How did you find out?"

"Pushed Mashiro into telling me," Yukino admitted.

"Heh," Natsuki smiled as she called up a heads-up display, overlaying a map of Fuka with the location beacons of the other Hime armor. In a moment she found them, shifting her course north over a open field.

Mai flickered with fire as her winged armor soared over head, clawlike hands flaring as she cast fireballs at the snake like beast writhing across the grass. Mikoto bounded across the lawn, her armor gleaming green as she swung her massive sword, cleaving some of the scaily outer skin off.

Yukino looked up, some of the remotes from her armor hovering around her as they gathered data. "About time." she gently teased.

"What's the plan?" Natsuki asked, studying their foe warily.

"A standard hot and cold strike might do it," Yukino trailed off, "incoming."

With a smooth grace Shizuru arrived, her purple and silver armor slinging to her body in a way that Natsuki found disturbingly erotic. "Thank you for coming," Natsuki croaked.

Shizuru smiled winningly at Natsuki, "But I haven't come yet."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed.

'This is going to be a long night,' Yukino though to herself wryly. "President Fujino," she asked formally, "did Mashiro equip your armor for distance attacks."

In a somewhat more serious tone Shizuru replied, "Somewhat. I can spray bursts of highly powerful acid, but I need a closer range to be certain I hit." She smiled, "But with my speed and agility I should be able to do it."

Natsuki stiffened a bit, but nodded reluctantly. "You'll need a distraction to make it in," she said calmly, "let me be it."

"No, all of us," Yukino corrected firmly. She looked at Shizuru as she asked, "So you're sure you can make it?"

"I will," Shizuru answered as she hefted the naginata she wielded as a main weapon, the snake heads on her armor looking deadly with purpose.

"Then let's go," Yukino nodded.

"Load Silver Cartridge," Natsuki ordered her suit, feeling the mechanism smoothly transfer the ammo to her arm cannon, "Fire!"

Even as a wave of ice roared in Mai fired from above, blasting the other side with pure heat. Yukino's drones flashed around it, flaring with confusing tones as Mikoto raced forward and back, taunting their powerful foe.

Like a ghost Shizuru creaped up before leaping, the two snake head ornaments on the shoulders of her armor opening to spew silvery acid over the beats. As it vainly snapped at it's new foe Shizuru raised her blade, driving it down and through the now weakened armor.

"Arroo!" the thing howled in pain, bucking and writhing as it went into it's death throws, finally sending Shizuru flying away.

"No!" Natsuki called out in alarm as she raced to catch her, using her boot jets to reach her fast enough then doing what she could to slow her fall.

"Ooof," Shizuru gasped, ending up cradled in Natsuki's arms.

"Are you all right?" Natsuki demanded.

Shizuru smiled slightly as she said reassuredly, "I'm fine, Natsuki." Her smile widened a bit as she cuddled close and rubbed her cheek up against Natsuki's breasts, "In fact, I can't think of many places I'd rather be."

Pointedly ignoring the loving couples Yukino sent out her drones once more, combing over the creature for data as she confirmed it was dead. "Mai, Mikoto," she asked even as she monitored the data stream, "are you all right?"

"We're fine," Mai reassured her as she landed and flipped her dragon helm up, "I don't even think Mikoto got any bruises this time."

"Good," Yukino smiled as she sent her drones to determine where the creature had been, "and it looks like it's inert."

"Mai?" Mikoto tugged on her arm.

"Yes?" Mai looked down at the smaller girl.

Mikoto pointed, "What are Shizuru and Natsuki doing?"

Mai took a look and winced, "Nothing you need to be worrying yourself over."

Yukino sighed as she called to the two Hime, "You wanna break it up? We need to get going before the police arrive."

"Sorry," Natsuki pulled back, blushing faintly while Shizuru pouted.

"Don't forget to charge your suits in case we're called out again," Yukino firmly reminded them as they all raced back to the dorms.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Getting back to the dorms after a hard night out Nao Yuuki paused as she climbed up and over the outer gate. Dropping down the redhead crouched down, blinking as she saw the five Hime soar over her then break up as they headed for various dorms.

'Well well, Nao thought, 'looks like the Hime really do attend Fuka academy.' Carefully she continued on as she mused, 'I wonder how much I can get if I sell that info to the highest bidder?' With that cheery thought in her mind Nao went to wok sneaking into the dorms.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Bubblegum Hime

Five

Mai Tokiha came awake slowly, the orange haired sprawled out on her bed. She was warm and comfy laying there, so much so that at first she didn't completely register the body pushed up against her...

"Good morning, Mai," Mikoto Minagi looked up from where the black haired girl had been snuggling against Mai's breasts.

"Mikoto!" Mai yelped, pushing the girl back as she noticed Mikoto had pushed her nightie up over her bare breasts, "Geeze!

"Aww," Mikoto blinked sleepily as Mai got up, straightening out her clothes as she hurried around their small apartment.

Still blushing furiously Mai dressed, pulling on fresh panties, bra and her usual school uniform. 'I can never tell if Mikoto's doing that intentionally,' she mused as she started breakfast, then took a quick detour to the closet to check on their Hime gear.

The twin suits hung in their charging racks, concealed by a clever hidden panel in the back wall. Mai's birdlike suit gleamed silver as the charging lights glowed, while Mikoto's slim but powerful black armor waited sullenly to be unleashed.

With a soft sigh Mikoto curled back up on the bed, looking almost like a cat as she tried to get a bit more sleep. Chuckling to herself Mai finished up the food, packing up their bento boxes and readying a fast breakfast. Then she quietly walked over to the bed, took a deep breath and yelled, "GET UP!"

"Yaaa!" Mikoto yelped, leaping out of bed and thumping into the carpet.

"Sorry," Mai said, fighting back a laugh, "time for breakfast."

Not long afterward the two girls were off to class, Mai in her brown and gold uniform while Mikoto wore the junior's blue and white one. The students moved in clumps as they hurried to classes or before school activities, meeting friends and chatting cheerfully.

Natsuki Kuga walked with the students yet slightly apart, her long blue-black hair flowing like a cape down her shoulders. She seemed largely unaware of her own beauty, the regally beautiful girl drawing the gazes of many of the men and women around her.

"Good morning Natsuki," Mai said cheerfully as she and Mikoto caught up with her.

"Oh, Mai," Natsuki seemed started out of her thoughts, managing to give a weak smile to the other girl.

"You look tired," Mikoto said curiously as she asked perkily, "did Shizuru keep you up all night again?"

"Shut up," Natsuki growled, blushing brightly.

Mai looked amused, "I bet the president tells you you're cute when you blush."

Natsuki blushed harder, if that was possible, as she growled out to them both, "Would you just drop it?"

Mikoto took mercy on her, at least a little, as she changed the subject. "So are you all right with her being a Hime?" she asked.

"It's going to take some getting used to," Natsuki conceded as they walked beneath the trees. 'Especially all the flirting out on the job,' Natsuki blushed again, remembering Shizuru's wandering hands.

"At least now she understands a bit more about what our job is really like," Mai mused then brightened as she added, "maybe we'll get more student council funding."

"Yay, bigger lunches!" Mikoto beamed.

Natsuki chuckled softly as she pointed out, "You know we're the best funded 'club' in the whole school."

"Maybe," Mai conceded reluctantly, "but most of the money goes right into our equipment or Mashiro-sama's lab." She pouted, "We never even got a club jacket."

"It could be worse," Natsuki noted, "our teacher-advisor Midori wanted us to wear some kind of team uniforms."

"Like those Sentai shows?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"Or magical girl series," Natsuki grimaced, trying not to imagine herself in the short skirts and ruffles associated with that kind of thing.

"I bet Shizuru would like that," Mai mused, seeing Natsuki blush once more as she added, "lots of easy access."

"Mai!" Natsuki groaned.

Meanwhile, at the school Yukino Kikukawa helped organize the paperwork for the head of the executive committee, Haruka Suzushiro. Haruka was scowling as the blonde said, "You mean to tell me Shizuru lied to the council?"

"Not so much lied as omitted some facts," Yukino admitted as the reddish brown haired girl finished, "we never directly asked if she was the mystery Hime."

"Well, yes," Haruka scowled, "but..."

Yukino gave her a small smile, "You just hate being outwitted by her."

Haruka sighed as she said, "Of course I do. Wouldn't you?"

"Always," Yukino agreed.

Reito Kansaki smiled smoothly as the black haired young man entered the student council rooms. "Good morning ladies," he said charmingly.

"What's so good about it?" Haruka growled.

Reito nodded calmly, "PMS?"

AS Haruka growled out a answer Yukino shook her head, watching Reito skillfully getting Haruka to vent harmlessly. He was nearly as good a manipulator as Shizuru, but in a more subtle way. He was the velvet glove while Shizuru was the thinly veiled iron fist, the two of them running the school efficiently and well.

A much calmer Haruka sat down at her seat at the meeting table she said, "Is Shizuru going to be attending this meeting, or...?"

"I believe so," Reito answered smoothly.

Just then Tate Yuiichi hurried in, the boy's brown hair in it's usual messy spikes. "Sorry, I meant to be earlier," he half bowed, "but Kendo preperations ran overtime."

"Understandable," Yukino nodded to their secretary and all around gofer. YUkino herself was listed on the council as lieutenant to the executive committee, but in reality her role was as liason with the Hime team.

"Good morning everyone," Shizuru drawled as the beautiful dark brown haired woman arrived, taking her seat with stately grace.

Yukino kept track of the meeting absent mindedly as she readied her Hime report. Tate presented first, Reito covered financial reports, then Haruka took her tirn. As Haruka stood Yukino once again felt that familiar stirring in her heart, seeing her beloved's face looking so stern and capable, but also knowing the love, warmth and amusement she could also show.

"We may need to take steps involving Masashi Takeda," Haruka reported grimly.

"Oh?" Shizuru clearly recognized the name, frowning as she sat forward in her chair.

"We put him in charge of the volunteer police force because we wanted them to seem independant from interference," Haruka said wryly, "but it seems to have backfired."

"He's investigating the Hime," Reito nodded wisely, "a few of my... friends have mentioned it, too."

'Does he have a network of spies,' Yukino wondered wryly, 'or was it just a few of his many girlfriends?'

"I thought he was a bit...," Tate trailed off, trying to find a good word.

"He's not the sharpest spoon in the drawer," Haruka agreed.

"Knife," Yukino murmured.

"Sorry," Haruka shrugged. "He certainly isn't smart enough to figure out Kuga will never be interested in him."

Shizuru frowned at that, then quickly returned to her usual mild expression. "So, do we remove him?" Shizuru asked.

"If we do, questions will be asked," Reito pointed out resonably. "Should we allow him to know about the Hime, possibly assist us?"

"Would he keep his mouth shut?" Tate wondered. "He hasn't been exactly subtle so far."

"There is his assistant, Chie," Yukino mused after a moment.

"Oh?" Haruka looked at her curiously.

"She seems smart and is known to be quite canny," Yukino said, "we could bring her into our confidence, and possibly have her direct Takeda to less useful areas to explore." She smiled, "She's also a lesbian, and is good at keeping certain secrets."

Shizuru nodded, "And we could always use that as leverage, too."

'That's our president, always looking at the angles,' Yukino mused.

"So, who should approach her?" Reito wondered.

"I'd suggest Tate," Yukino said after a moment, "the rest of us are all well known as Council members, and going to her would look suspicious."

"Do I have to?" Tate winced as they all glared at him, "Okay, okay."

Yukino soon gave her report on the Hime activities, pointedly leaving out Shizuru's groping Natsuki on their armor. 'Besides," Yukino mused, 'I'd be too embarassed to talk about it...'

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Bubblegum Hime

Six

Alyssa Searrs paused as the busty blonde teenager entered the smoky nightclub, her well tailored business wear looking out of place in the dim light. She turned her head to her companion and said, "Stay close, Miyu."

The tall, blue haired woman with glasses looked around them warily as Miyu said, "Yes, Alyssa." She quickly sorted through the data she had absorbed and reported, "Our target is in the rear booth, ma'am."

"Thank you," Alyssa murmured as they forged ahead through the crowd, past a pool table and the bar towards a quieter corner.

The redhead who was sitting in the corner looked too young for the drink she was having, texting a message on her phone as she watched them coming closer. Finishing up she closed the phone and put it away as she asked, "Miss Searrs?"

"Indeed," Alyssa slid into the seat, Miyu following as she met the redhead's eyes, "and you're Nao Yuuki."

"The most notorious former delinquent at Fuka Academy," Miyu noted.

"I wouldn't say I'm that bad," Nao smiled slightly, "Natsuki and Shizuru are becoming more famous for their escapades."

"Possibly," Miyu conceded.

Alyssa cleared her throat, "I understand you have something to offer us?"

Nao nodded, "I have information on the Hime Soldiers... what's it worth to you?"

"Let's se it first," Alyssa held out her hand with a unconscious authority.

"How do I know you won't try to rip me off?" Nao asked skeptically.

Miyu's eyes narrowed with anger behind her glasses as she nearly got out of her chair, "Miss Alyssa would never...!"

"Easy," Alyssa held up a calming hand as she looked at Nao, "I've played it straight with you before, Yuuki."

"Through your representatives, yeah," Nao studied her a moment then nodded agreement. "All right," she produced her phone, "pictures of the Hime in action."

"Interesting," Alyssa conceded as she flipped through the images of the group of mysterious armored soldiers. 'We have similar data, but...' she mused as she took out a small bundle of cash and passed it to Nao.

"Did you track them back home?" Miyu asked flatly, clearly still displeased with the young woman.

Nao counted the money then stuffed it into her pocket as she answered, "No, they were too fast for me." She waited a second and smiled, "I did manage to keep up with them long enough to see they were heading right to the dorms."

"So they may be students," Alyssa's eyes narrowed in thought.

Miyu cooly noted, "Or it could simply be a blind. They proceed to the school then scatter in five different directions."

"Hmph," Nao sat back with a scowl.

Alyssa hid a smile as she got up, Miyu following. "Thank you for your help, Nao," she said as they turned to go, "keep up the good work."

"Will do," Nao promised with a casual wave of her hand.

Once they were out of the building Miyu looked at Alyssa in confusion, "Mistress, we didn't need to buy that data, I had already recorded the Hime Soldiers in battle."

"I know," Alyssa answered her as they headed across the parking lot to the company car, "I paid her to keep her investigating for us. Even if she finds nothing, it'll still be worth it having a inside woman in Fuka."

"Understood, Mistress," Miyu answered. They stopped by the car and waited for Miyu to scan the vehicle, then they climbed inside. Taking the driver's seat Miyu asked curiously, "Do you think she'll be useful to us?"

"I don't know," Alyssa conceded, "but better be safe than sorry."

Back inside the bar Nao sat back in her chair as she dialed a certain number. "Did you get all that?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Haruka and Yukino emerged from the crowd, their disguises making both women look remarkably seedy as Yukino closed her phone. "Thank you for contacting us about this," Yukino said, "Mashiro will be arranging a reward for your trouble."

Haruka gave Nao a thoughtful look as she asked, "Did you just arrange to get paid twice for all this?"

Nao smiled back, "That's one way to look at it."

"Mercenary," Haruka sniffed.

"Always," Nao answered her promptly, smiling. She looked over at Yukino, "She didn't seem surprised by anything I told her, too."

Yukino frowned, "So either she has a very good poker face or Alyssa Searrs knows more about Fuka than I'm comfortable with."

Haruka nodded seriously, "That isn't good news."

Nao got up as she asked them, "Either of you want a drink? I need a refill."

"As long as you're not drinking booze," Yukino noted absentmindedly.

"You're no fun, Yukino," Nao sighed.

Meanwhile at First District Nagi walked down the corridor towards the labs, the spring in the young man's step showing his pleasure. He reached a certain door and knocked, waiting patiently before he heard a woman call out, "Come in."

Dr. Saeko Kuga was the spitting image of her daughter Natsuki, plus ten years or so. Her long black hair flowed down her back as she walked over to a microscope, studying something there as she casually waved Nagi inside.

"Hiya Doc," Nagi settled into a empty chair by the bench, "how's it going?"

Saeko peered through the microscope as she said, "I've nearly got that armor upgrade finished, assuming no interruptions."

Not taking the hint Nagi sat back with a smile as he said in a sing song voice," I know something you don"t know."

"Nagi..." Saeko sounded peeved, "what is it?"

"We've found Natsuki," Nagi sounded terribly self satisfied.

Saeko whirled around, looking at her employer in shock. After a few moments she recovered enough to demand, "Where!"

Nagi actually looked mildly disgusted as he said, "Actually, she's been right under our noses for the whole time. She's at Fuka academy."

"Fuka...?" Saoko blinked, taking that fact in, "But why...?"

"I don't know," Nagi admitted, "it could have something to do with Mashiro, it could be just a coincidence or she might even be looking for you."

"The last isn't terribly likely," Saoko said flatly, "I'm legally dead, remember?"

"It was your idea," Nagi said a bit defensively, "you were worried your husband had found out about the affair you were having."

"I remember," Saoko conceded.

"Do you want to contact her?" Nagi asked curiously, rather enjoying the conflicted look on his employee's face.

Saoko sighed as she looked at the armor she was developing, just one of the many components of her life's work. "Not yet," she said regretfully, "I want to finish this, and I don't want any distractions."

'People say bad things about me,' Nagi mused as he got up, 'but I think Saoko takes the cake for singlemindedness.' Aloud he said, "I'll have our agent keep an eye on her for you."

"Just remind Mr. Smith to keep his head down," Saoko said flatly, "if he gets caught all of us could be in trouble."

"Right, right," Nagi waved casually as he left.

Back in the lab Saoko slumped against the counter, letting lose the emotions she had hid from her employer. "Oh Natsuki," she whimpered softly, fighting back tears as she thought of her daughter whom she believed lost to her forever.

After a moment's thought Saoko pulled out her phone and dialed, listening until a familiar voice answered, "This is Rena Sayers, how can I help you?"

"Rena, it's me," Saoko answered, glad to hear her lover's voice.

"Are you all right?" Rena asked, instantly picking up on her lover's distress.

Saoko smiled slightly, "Nagi's found Natsuki for me..."

"Seriously?!" Rena sounded startled. A moment later she asked, "Do you want me to check up on her?"

"You read my mind," Saoko sighed, "thanks."

"Anything for you, love," Rena answered warmly.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Bubblegum Hime

Seven

Mikoto Minagi leapt with a eerie agility, her dark green and red armor gleaming as she swung her gigantic sword. "Yaaa!" Mikoto yelled then yelped in surprise as her blade bounced off the hard outer shell of the orphan.

"Be careful, Mikoto!" Mai caught her before she could go flying, the wings of her silver armor humming as they fought to keep two people aloft.

"I'm fine, Mai," Mikoto beamed up at her as Mai helped her back down.

Mai took off, glaring down at the frog-like creature they'd been trying to battle. With Yukino and Haruka off campus they had floundered a bit without their leader, but Mai was determined to change that. "Natsuki, Shizuru," Mai called grimly, "can you distract it?"

"We'll do our best," Shizuru answered as she cooly sliced into the beast's tongue as it tried to lick her.

"Load chrome cartridge!" a clearly furious Natsuki yelled as she aimed a arm mounted cannon, "Fire!" The advanced armor piercing round howled as it cut through the air, then tore into the beast's armored outer skin.

"Thanks, Natsuki," Mai murmured as she used her armor's flame projectors on maximum to produce the most powerful fireball she could. With a fierce cry she dove in close, releasing the fireball at the wound in the thing's shoulder.

The beast's shoulder detonated in a burst of blood and technological materials, then the great frog collapsed, keening in pain. Combining their attacks the four put the beast out of it's misery, leaving just a smoking mass of broken technology and charred organics.

"That could have gone better," Shizuru noted mildly, "but we did win."

"It was way too close," Natsuki shook her head grimly, limping a bit from where the beast had tagged her.

"I think we need to talk to Yukino about nominating a co-leader or second in command," Mai admitted tiredly.

"Just not me," Mikoto quickly spoke up, standing close to Mai's side and holding on to her hand.

"We'll talk about it," Shizuru agreed, already having certain ideas about who might make a good team leader.

"We'd better get going,' Natsuki said as she swept the park, taking in all the damage they did, "Mashiro might cover this but the students might be a bit upset.'

"Right," with a wink Shizuru bodily picked up Natsuki and said cheerfully, "I need to take my puppy home for some tender loving care."

"Hey!" Natsuki yelped as Shizuru bounded off.

"Puppy?" Mai shook her head wryly as she picked up Mikoto and they soared off back to their own dorms.

"Mai," Mikoto smiled up at her shyly, "I'm hungry."

"As always," Mai laughed as they set down on their balcony, quickly ducking inside so that no one could see them.

Both women stripped off their armored suits and stowed them away in their charging units as Mai started to reheat the dinner she had already prepared. Mikoto looked at her curiously, "Mai, do I have to have a bath?"

"Yes, you do," Mai said firmly, "off you go."

"All right," Mikoto mopped a bit as she shuffled off.

'She's such a little kid at times,' Mai shook her head wryly as she stirred the rice, listening to water run and splashing. "Don't just splash," she called, "climb in and wash!"

"Yes, Mai," Mikoto called back with a sigh. A few moments later a wet Mikoto emerged, mostly naked as the slim, catlike girl dried herself with a big, fluffy towel.

"Mikoto," Mai chided, "you should be wearing your robe. You'll catch a bad cold or something."

"Not with you to keep me warm," Mikoto chuckled as she hurried over and firmly hugged Mai from behind.

Mai fought back a gasp as she felt the firm nubs of Mikoto's nipples press through the back of her shirt, faintly surprised by the erotic charge. 'We finished fighting not long ago,' she reasoned a bit breathlessly, 'I guess I'm still a bit worked up.'

Mikoto hid a smirk as she deliberately rubbed her nipples across Mai's back. Her slow and steady seduction plan was working, she could see Mai's resistance falling day by day. "Is something wrong?" Mikoto asked innocently.

Mai smiled a bit weakly as Mikoto finally let her go. "Just a sudden chill," she offered shyly, "that's all."

Mikoto couldn't let a straight line like that go as she grabbed at Mai's boobs, "Want me to warm you up?"

"Mikoto!" Mai yelped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Haruka," Yukino moaned weakly as the slim brown haired lay naked on the bed, "I can't again. Seriously, you've worn me out."

Haruka slid up Yukino's body from where she had been crouching between Yukino's legs, smiling warmly. "I'm glad," the busty blonde chuckled, licking her lips,

"Hmm," Yukino sighed as she hugged Haruka close, "you were wonderful."

Haruka chuckled warmly as they cuddled. "Just trying to return the favor," she answered honestly, "you were relentless in the sauna."

Yukino blushed charmingly. "I got carried away," she admitted, "I was only planning to give you a back rub at first."

"Was it all the time you spent rubbing my ass that... distracted you?" Haruka asked her lover archly.

"Haruka," Yukino blushed brighter, if that were possible.

"I wonder what your friends would think if they saw you now?" Haruka mused idily as they lay looking up at the seaside resort's ceiling.

"Mai and Natsuki would be shocked," Yukino admitted after a moment's thought, "Mikoto wouldn't get it and Shizuru would be grading us on style, technique and effort."

"You underestimate Mikoto," Haruka noted, "those are not just friendly looks she devotes to Mai's cleavage."

"Hmm, point," Yukino admitted.

Haruka chuckled softly, "I can just imagine Shizuru rating us like a diving judge."

"She certainly comes off as a worldly woman," Yukino mused, "though I do wonder how much of that is just an act."

Haruka reached out and toyed with a strand of Yukino's hair, "Still feeling guilty over our taking a little vacation?"

Yukino laughed softly, "So you admit there's no meeting you hauled me up here for?"

"I lied," Haruka agreed cheerfully, "you needed a break, and to be honest so did I."

"I just hope the girls are all right with me gone," Yukino frowned a little until Haruka poked her boob.

"No fretting," Haruka said firmly, "besides, they have Mashiro and Fumi to keep an eye on them. What could go wrong?"

There was a moment as they both considered the eccentric Mashiro and the seemingly bubbleheaded Fumi. "The mind boggles," Yukino whimpered.

"Argh, true," Haruka winced. "Well, at least Mai and Natsuki have common sense."

"More or less," Yukino sighed, "tho Natsuki's higher brain functions seem to go on the fritz whenever Shizuru is around."

"I know how she feels," Haruka smiled as she kissed Yukino's cheek, "the same think happens to me when you smile at me."

"Haruka," Yukino blushed as she turned her head, bringing their lips together for another lingering kiss.

Haruka only drew back from the kiss reluctantly a minute later, a merry twinkle in her eyes. "Yukino?" she asked huskily.

Yukino looked at her curiously, "Yes?"

Haruka gave her a very devilish grin, "Think you're rested up enough now?"

"Haruka!" Yukino yelped in surprise as Haruka dove at her, tickling her wildly even as she kissed the flailing girl's nipples.

"I've got you now," Haruka blew into Yukino's bellybutton getting another yelp from her lover, then stopped tickling as she continued downward.

"Oh!" Yukino gasped suddenly as Karuka did something very nice to her, "Oh Haruka!"

To be continued....

Note: Yes, this was a temporary excursion into semi-silly porn. Count your blessings, I was originally considering doing a Mai/Mikoto sex scene, even if Mikoto is way underage. *lol*


	8. Chapter 8

Bubblegum Hime

Chapter Eight: Converging Paths

Rena Sayers paused as she got out of the car, her long brown hair flowing around her shoulders. The attractive young woman took off her sunglasses as she looked around the parking lot of Fuka Academy, taking in the vehicles as she thought of her first step.

'I'll have to talk to Smith,' Rena thought with some distaste, 'then I should have a better idea where to look.' A quick call on the cellphone and she had arranged a meeting at a restaurant not far from the campus.

The orange haired girl in a waitress outfit smiled cheerfully, "Welcome to the Lindem Baum, My name is Mai Tokhia, and I'll be serving you today."

"Hello, Mai," Rena said wryly as she settled into a table across from the blonde haired Mr Smith. "Could I just have a cola to start with?" she asked.

"Coming right up," Mai beamed as she hurried away.

After Mai returned with the drink Rena thanked her, then turned to Smith. "Isn't this a bit public?" she asked quietly.

The slightly weasel-looking Smith turned to watch the waitresses hurrying by with orders. "This isn't a spy novel, Miss Sayers," he noted calmly, "having secret, furtive meetings would draw more attention than this."

Rena frowned slightly but had to concede he had a point. "You told Nagi you found her," she said quietly, "and she's here at the academy?"

"Natsuki Kuga," Smith agreed as he took out a expensive personal organizer from his suit pocket. Manipulating the device a moment he passed it over, "Take a look."

Rena's eyes widened as she took in the young woman in a Fuka school uniform, her long black hair shimmering in the sun. She looked confident striding across the campus, a hard, dangerous look in her eyes. The resemblance to a younger Saeko Kuga was almost eerie.

"Wow," Rena found herself murmuring.

Smith nodded slightly as he noted, "Even if I knew nothing about her, I could tell Natsuki and Saeko were related."

Rena nodded slightly. "What's her situation?" she asked quietly.

"She's receiving some support from her father," Smith said, "it was partially because I traced it that I found her. She's also getting a partial scholarship from Mashiro."

"As we suspected," Rena nodded her agreement as she cynically added, "the better to keep some leverage on Natsuki."

"Quite possibly," Smith agreed. He cycled through files on the organizer as he sorted through the data, "While not the most social person, there are several people she's been seen associating with."

Rena clicked through the files, blinking in surprise a moment as she took in one photo, "Our waitress?"

Smith chuckled, "Part of why I chose here to meet."

Still looking at the various faces Rena asked hesitantly, "Is she romantically attached?"

"Yes," it was Smith who hesitated this time, "to Shizuru Fujino, the student council president. Her photo's the one just after Natsuki's."

'A woman?' Rena mused as she looked at the smiling, purple eyed woman thoughtfully. 'Makes you wonder if this preference is genetic,' she thought wryly. She looked up at Smith, "Do they seem happy?"

Smith's smile was amused as he said, "If the noise complaints from Fujino's neighbors are accurate, very happy."

Rena blinked at him in surprise, "Smith!"

Smith laughed, "The noise complaint to the police is in my written report."

Rena shook her head wryly, trying not to laugh too as she read the full text file. Apparently Natsuki was a bit of a delinquent, skipping certain classes. She rode a motorbike and lived off campus, though was also likely to stay over with her girlfriend who lived in Fuka. She was a member at a shooting range and was quite fond of mayo.

"Mayo?" Rena looked at Smith, wondering how he found that little detail out.

"I watched her eating here one time," Smith shuddered slightly. "She even puts mayo on her bowl of ramen...." he sighed.

"Interesting," Rena chuckled. She looked out the window, her expression thoughtful, "How would you suggest contacting her?"

Smith thought about it for a few moments, "Directly or indirectly?"

"I'm not sure," Rena admitted, not going into how conflicted she felt. Part of her wanted to arrange a meeting between Natsuki and Saeko, but she also knew how complicated such a meeting would be. Saeko would have to explain where she had been since faking her death, and why she had done that to Natsuki.

"You could attempt to join the shooting range," Smith offered, "or if you prefer a more direct method, I understand Fuka Academy is hiring teachers."

Rena looked at him in surprise then said, "There's no way they'd hire me."

"Oh, I think we could arrange something," Smith said confidently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alyssa Searrs sighed happily as she lay back on the bed, her chest still heaving as she fought to bring her pulse under control. The lovely blonde sprawled naked on the covers, her athletic body covered with a delicate sheen of sweat.

Miyu Greer rose from where she had been crouching between Alyssa's legs, licking her lips with a smile. The blue haired woman lay beside Alyssa, looking at her tenderly as she asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm more than all right," Alyssa kissed her gently as she pulled Miyu close to her, "I feel fantastic."

"I'm glad," Miyu cuddled close to the slightly smaller woman. It was odd, most of the time you didn't notice Alyssa was smaller because of her supreme self confidence, but relaxed like this it was very evident.

Alyssa rested her cheek against Miyu's breast, breathing in the sweet, clean scent of her skin. Some might argue that Miyu wasn't human, with her computer brain and cybernetic enhancements, but Alyssa knew she had a heart and soul just like anyone else.

'Just like anyone other than Nagi,' Alyssa made a face, sighing softly.

Miyu stroked Alyssa's hair gently, looking down at her fondly, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nagi," Alyssa sighed. "He's trying to develop a humanoid model orphan."

Miyu tensed a bit, then let herself relax. "How dangerous could that be to the plan?" she asked Alyssa, her mind already racing.

"Very," Alyssa said flatly. "If he develops the humanoid orphan, our own plans could be seriously impacted."

"Should we start to take steps?" Miyu asked, reaching over to the bedside table for her glasses. While appearing to be ordinary spectacles they assisted Miyu in accessing and sorting data, much like a traditional computer interface device.

Alyssa fought back a smile at the odd image of her naked lover with her proper looking glasses on. "I want you to monitor the work," Alyssa said thoughtfully, "hack into the research and development labs."

"And if they appear close to succeeding?" Miyu asked seriously.

"We'll do what we have to," Alyssa said.

They both knew the dangers of allowing Nagi's work to progress too far. SEARRS had it's own interests in the creation of bioengineered life and a plan that had been in development for centuries. They could not allow a upstart like Nagi to interfere....

"Miss Alyssa," Miyu murmured as she caressed her cheek, "don't worry. I won't let anything go wrong."

Alyssa smiled, glad to be knocked free of her dark thoughts. "Thank you, Miyu," she said, leaning forward to kiss her gently. "I wish we could stay here all day," she admitted softly.

Miyu smiled suddenly, "Shall I clear your days appointments, then?"

Alyssa felt herself smiling back, "And what would you suggest we do instead?"

Miyu let her finger trail down from Alyssa's cheek to her chest, then down to her belly button. "Well, first I think I'll wash you off... with my tongue."

Alyssa shivered, her nipples hardening, "And?"

Miyu bit her ear gently, "Then I'd do my best to get you all sweaty again, love."

Alyssa moaned softly, her whole body suddenly tingling. "Phone Nagi's secretary," she purred in Miyu's ear, "we won't be in today."

Miyu grinned as she picked up the cordless and phoned in. Setting it down she kissed Alyssa again, tenderly then purred, "Just lay back and relax."

"I may be laying down," Alyssa panted, "but I'm not relaxed."

"Wait and see," Miyu laughed as she began her delicious task.

To be continued....


	9. Chapter 9

Bubblegum Hime

Nine

Yukino Kikukawa adjusted her student uniform carefully as she walked into the student council offices, feeling the other's eyes resting on her. 'They don't know Haruka just made me go on a vacation,' she reminded herself of the facts firmly, 'and they certainly don't know what we were doing all the time up there.'

"Welcome back," Reito Kanzaki smirked, the black haired young man's eyes twinkling with amusement. "You look very," he paused meaningfully, "rested."

'He does know,' Yukino thought to herself glumly as she took her seat, Haruka following.

Shizuru was also smirking, but in a less obvious way. "Yes, very rested," she agreed, "both you and Haruka."

Haruka grit her teeth, fighting the urge to say something to Shiziru. No matter what she said in her's and Yukino's defense she was pretty sure Shizuru could twist it around against her. "We needed a few days away," Haruka answered coolly.

"Indeed," Mashiro agreed, the purple haired woman sitting in on the student council meeting with her maid Fumi.

Yukino looked down the meeting table at Mashiro. "I haven't gotten a full update yet," she admitted, "how did the Hime do while I was gone?"

"Very well," Fumi said cheerfully as she took a ipod like device from her skirt and passed it to Yukino, "they defeated two orphan's without any problems."

"Good," Haruka murmured as she peered over Yukino's shoulder as she used the device to view two video files.

"The only problem I think we had," Shizuru admitted to the council, "was in determining who should be in charge with you gone."

Yukino gave her a thoughtful look, "It ended up being Natsuki or Mai, am I right?"

Shizuru raised her eyebrows just slightly, a expression of great surprise on the normally reserved woman. "How did you know?" she asked.

Yukino smiled slightly, "I did some personality profiling when I first recruiting them. From my testing I figured those two both showed some degree of leadership potential."

"Do you have someone you'd prefer leaving in command when you're absent?" Mashiro had to ask, leaning forward in her wheelchair.

"I'm tending to think Natsuki," Yukino admitted, "she has a good combination of intelligence, experience and aggression."

"Aggression?" Reito raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I like Mai a great deal," Yukino shrugged, "but she really doesn't want to fight. I'm sure if she could she'd herd the Orphan's away into a pen or something...."

"Not exactly practical," Shizuru agreed.

Haruka studied the files, "No serious damage to school property, too. Thank goodness."

"Though the delinquent clean up crews did a good job too," Fumi added pleasantly. A smirk, "Nao was especially helpful, I understand."

"What's she up to now?" Haruka wondered, scowling.

"She's been taken under the wing of Sister Yukariko, I think," Tate noted, the young man studying his files, "it could be she's turned over a new leaf." As everyone gave him disbelieving looks he added, "Or she just wanted to get away from her lectures for awhile."

"Heh," Yukino smiled.

"All right," Shizuru said briskly, "let's get on with the day's business...."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaiji Sakomizu paused, the slightly overweight man smiling a bit shyly at the woman sitting across the office from him. Her references were excellent, as were her previous jobs, but it did leave him wondering why she would be angling for a job at a small private school like theirs.

"So, Miss Sayers," Sakomizu said warmly.

"Please," the brown haired woman smiled warmly, "just call me Rena."

"Rena, then," Sakomizu flushed a bit as he tried to get his mind back on track. "Why would someone of your talents in science want to be in a simple teaching position?"

Rena looked thoughtful, "To be honest, I needed a break." At his questioning look she added, "I've spent the last several years working on several high pressure assignments, and to be honest I think I burned out a bit."

"Ah," Sakomizu hesitated, "You know that teaching presents it's own challenges....?"

"Oh, yes," Rena chuckled, "I student taught through much of my university training. But at least students are human challenges, unlike the more exotic work I had been doing."

"Fair enough," Sakomizu conceded. He studied her file again, "Your hiring will have to be confirmed by the board, but in my opinion they'd have to be fools to turn you down."

Rena smiled, "Thank you, sir."

He got up from behind the desk as Sakomizu offered his hand, "Welcome to Fuka Academy."

"Glad to be here," Rena answered.

He lead her out of the administration offices as Sakomizu asked, "Has anyone given you the full tour yet?"

"No, not yet," Rena admitted, "though I did a fast walk around with one of your visitor's guides." She nodded to the building they just left, "That's purely administration, along with the library?"

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed as they walked along a tree lined path, "and we're near the student dorms too. We have mixed dorms by age, tho genders are separated out of course."

"Any problems with that?" Rena asked curiously.

Sakomizu blushed, "There's a certain degree of sneaking around that goes on, but there's not much we can do to stop it." He smiled, "Teen aged hormones being what they are. One of our more controversial decisions was to make birth control methods available at the student union."

"Upset some people?" Rena said sympathetically.

"Sister Yukariko is still not talking to me," Sakomizu admitted.

Deciding a subject change was a good idea Rena said, "I was quite impressed by the cafeteria, too. It has the sort of quality I'd expect in a cafe."

"We're very proud of it," Sakomizu beamed, "many of the staff eat there, too." He pointed, "Over here is the High School potion of the facility, and the Elementary division is over there."

"They're seperated by a fair distance," Rena noted.

"We try to keep them from distracting one another," Sakomizu agreed, "though we do some united events, too, like the school festival and sports days."

They toured the main facilities and the recreation areas, Rena noting with some amusement how hard he was selling the campus. He clearly thought she would be an asset, and didn't want to risk her changing her mind about applying. "Thank you for the tour," Rena said as she shook his hand, "I'll look forward to working with you."

"Me, too," Sakomizu blushed, a bit beffudled by the pretty woman.

Rena took pity on him and stepped away, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "See you later," she promised as she walked away, heading towards the parking lot.

A tall, black haired student dismounted from her bike, pulling off her helmet and shaking out her hair as Rena slowed, looking at her in stunned shock. "What?" Natsuki Kuga demanded irritably.

"Nothing," Rena said, feeling mildly stunned by the resemblance between this young lady and her lover. "Pardon my asking," Rena said cautiously, "are you Natsuki Kuga?"

Natsuki gave her a suspicious look, "And what if I was?"

"I believe I knew your mother," Rena said, mixing truth and lies cautiously.

"What!?" Natsuki blurted.

To be continued....


	10. Chapter 10

Bubblegum Hime

The roar of the Orphan shook the earth, the afternoon sun shining on the misshapen beast of flesh and technology. It looked a bit like a combination of a gorilla and a lizard, pulling itself forward on powerful arms while trailing a long, lizard-like tail. Red eyes blazed with fury, it's fanged mouth stretched wide with rage.

"This is interesting," Yukino noted as her battle suit deployed it's mini-drones, "they don't normally appear during the day."

"I noticed," Natsuki snarled, her wolfen helm giving her a ferrocious look. "Duran, load cartridge!" she pointed her arm cannon as the gun loaded on voice command then yelled, "Fire!"

The unique shell unraveled in midair, but unlike the 'silver' ice rounds it was a standard fragmentation type, shards of metal pinging and scoring off the metal shell. The beast howled as slivers pried into gaps in it's armored shell, a bit of inhuman blood seeping from the wounds.

Without waiting for a cue Mikoto raced in, her midnight blue armor shining in the sun as she swung the claymore-like sword. Her suit's superhuman strength combined with the unearthly alloy's of her sword to cleave into the beast's armor, stripping a layer of it off.

"Get clear, Mikoto," Yukino ordered as she saw the beast begin to swing. Mikoto leapt in time to dodge the swipe, the Orphan's claws shredding a tree as well as tearing into the turf.

"It's stronger than the last ones," Shizuru noted, one of the serpent-like heads mounted on her arm deformed and broken from a glancing blow. She looked at Yukino apologetically, "My acid shooter was housed there, I won't be able to use it."

"I think we can take it," Yukino reassured her. She looked up in the sky, "Mai, have you finished powering up?"

Mai's fire wings flared and sputtered as her suit pulled in oxygen to burn brighter, the flame throwers in each palm running on overdrive. "Ready!" Mai answered as light flared up around her.

"Everyone clear out!" Natsuki yelled as she leapt back from the expected blast area around the Orphan.

"Kagutsuchi!" Mai yelled, "Fire!"

The fireball dwarfed anything the public had seen, the people in the distance feeling a chill of fear as what looked like a mini-sun was tossed down at the Orphan. It looked up just as the globe hit then was engulfed in destructive fire, the shockwave booming outward to rattle buildings and send people sprawling.

Yukino launched a new set of drones, the first set having been melted into slag. "It's not moving," she said as she took in the images on her armor Diana's visor, "and life signs are all reading zero. It's down."

As the crowd of students realized the monster was still they broke out in a cheer, the roar of the crowd washing over them. While the Hime had been known as a rumor and there had been furtive sightings, this was the first time the group had actually been seen in public.

"What now?" Natsuki asked warily as the team gathered around Yukino.

"Secondary command center," Yukino decided as they leaped up and away, "let's go!"

"Wait!" Takeda yelped as he and the volunteer police force ran through the burned down brush, but the armored figures were gone. "Damn it!" he cursed softly.

Chie Harada walked up beside him rather more calmly, holding a portable video camera rather than her usual cellphone. "I got some good footage, boss," she reassured him.

"That's something," Takeda acknowledged sourly. As the rest of the security team arrived he ordered some to use the fire extinguishers to put out any remaining spot fires, others to keep the crowd back and the rest to secure the scene.

Midori Sugiura worked with the volunteers collecting debris, the older redhead moving in a confident manner. "Big bruiser," she noted, "and there's never any identifying marks?"

"Nope," Kazuya said, the cheerful brown haired man working with her girl friend Akane, "though in this case they'd be melted off anyway."

"So somebody has a... Orphan factory out there and no one is doing anything about it?" Midori sounded offended.

Takeda was circling the monster, trying to decide how they'd get the corpse out of there. "We followed the damage trail back a few times," he noted, "as far as we can tell someone dropped them in from the air."

"Helicopter?" Chie guessed.

"Probably," Takeda agreed, "some big military or construction job, probably."

Midori looked thoughtful, "Is there a way we could narrow down who in our area could mobilize something like that?"

Both Chie and Takeda looked at her in surprise. "That's... a very good idea," Takeda admitted, "maybe we could put Miss Mashiro on it? She has the business contacts."

"Sounds like a plan," Chie agreed.

Meanwhile, blending into the crowd Rena Sayers watched the Orphan being dragged off by a truck and several volunteers. 'I'm impressed,' she admitted, having seen much of the battle. She had gotten reports of the Hime's capabilities, of course, but seeing them in person was something else again.

As she turned away Rena felt a surge of disappointment that this had interrupted her lunch with Natsuki Kuga. Which reminded her... Rena took out her phone, dialing and letting it ring. "Saeko?" she asked as the phone was picked up.

Back in her lab Saeko Kuga pushed her long black hair back, her square framed glasses giving her a studious look. "Yes?" Saeko responded then smiled as she realized who was calling, "Is that you, Rena?"

Rena smiled at the sudden warmth in her lover's voice. "Yeah," she answered quietly, "I met with Natsuki today. We talked at lunch, at least until a Orphan showed up."

"You two are all right?" Saeko demanded.

"We were far enough away when it attacked," Rena reassured her, "though Natsuki had to leave to check on her friends." She frowned, "Why did the Orphan attack in daylight? I thought Nagi wanted to avoid that...."

"Something went wrong with the internal guidence system," Saeko revealed with a sigh, "it should have attacked last night with the other one." Eagerly she changed the subject, "What was Natsuki like?"

Rena had to smile at her lover's enthusiasm. "She reminds me a lot of you," she revealed as she walked along campus, "if a bit more sullen."

Finally, not far from Fuka Academy was a great stone hill, on which the Fuka Shrine was based. However, few people knew about the caves beneath the shrine and the command center that had been constructed within there.

"Doing that in daylight was interesting," Mai said wryly as she walked down the corridor, the dragon helm of her armor tucked beneath her arm.

"This is going to make things more complicated," Natsuki said with a scowl as she sat at the meeting table in the large common room.

"That it will," Yukino conceded tiredly. She looked over to where Shizuru sat beside Natsuki, "What should the student council do?"

Shizuru had removed much of the armor, relaxing in the core unit that covered her like a older style swimsuit. "We'll have to publicaly acknowledge the Hime," she mused, "there were too many people who saw us to cover it up."

"Why is that bad?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"It's not bad so much as complicated," Yukino said mildly. "Once we're out in the open we'll have people asking where we got our armor, who built it and so on."

"None of which I think Mashiro wants us to reveal," Mai sighed.

"We can dodge around any such questions," Shizuru said mildly. She sighed, "But I best not be the one doing the explaining."

"Huh?" Mikoto blinked.

"Mah accent," Shizuru drawled, "it's not too bad normally, but I think people could put two and two together."

"It get's especially think when she gets excited," Natsuki noted.

"You'd know," Mai smirked.

"Mai!" Natsuki blushed, "That was not what I meant."

To be continued....


	11. Chapter 11

Bubblegum Hime

Chapter Eleven

"They knew about them all along?!" Takeda yelped indignantly as the official announcement finished, Yukino Kikukawa's voice fading away. The school secretary was apparently also the school's contact with the armored vigilantes, along with Haruka Suzushiro.

The announcement had been Academy wide as Yukino explained what was going on. Apparently the Hime had first appeared during the initial Orphan attack on the school a year ago, stopping it. After the crisis a armored figure called Duran had contacted the school, offering the assistance of all the Hime. Listening to all this, and thinking about how long he'd chased the Hime for the school council, Takeda felt more than a bit annoyed by it all.

"So, do you think they really don't know where the Orphans come from?" Chie Harada asked, the black haired right hand woman standing nearby in the kendo hall that also doubled as a 'police headquarters' for the campus force. She was considered the queen of campus gossip, and had been using that tallent for good in passing on tips to the police.

"That's a good question," Takeda admitted.

Nao Yuuki snorted in amusement, the younger redhead having been dumped on them once again for breaking the rules. It had happened so often that she was practically a member, though no one wanted to admit it. "Of course they don't know," she said dryly as she added, "if they knew they could predict which direction they were coming from."

"She's got a point," Midori noted, more than one evening an individual Hime had been spotted on patrol, evidently searching for the enemy. She hid a smile, wondering how Takeda would react to knowing she was the Hime's club advisor. 'Not well,' she mused, the brassy young teacher dressed in tight shorts and a t-shirt that was way too revealing.

Takeda gave her a slightly pained look as he asked, "Why do you dress like that, Professor?"

Midori grinned back at him, "Because it's fun!"

"Ugh," Takeda sighed.

"So what's our next move?" Kazuya Kurauchi asked, the brown haired man who was usually heading up the Orphan clean up squads sitting nearby. He was there not because he was a delinquent but instead it was his interest in engineering and construction that lead him to assist in figuring out the best methods to move the heavy beasts. Besides, his girlfriend liked to help out and it made him look good in front of her.

"I guess I have to go talk to Suzushiro," Takeda admitted glumly, "and hope someone actually tells me the truth for once."

"Tired of being a mushroom?" Nao teased him.

"Huh?" Takeda looked at her.

Nao smirked, "Being kept in the dark and fed shi...."

"Hush," Midori said as she swiftly slapped a hand over her mouth, though everyone could guess what she was going to say.

Takeda actually laughed at that as he headed out, the rest of the group soon dispersing to do their various duties. The campus was as busy as usual, with the elementary, high school and university students meeting friends and rushing about to classes. He gave friendly nods to people he knew as he headed to the high school buildings.

"Hello, Takeda," Kaiji Sakomizu nodded to the young man politely as they passed in the hall. The older man often found himself helping out the campus' police force, in part because he was very good at keeping informed on student activities.

"Mr. Sakomizu," Takeda smiled, making a note to talk to him about the Hime later. It wasn't likely he knew more, but he was often a good source for obscure data.

The student council met in what was once a unused classroom, the staff having set it aside for them after a class reorganization opened it up. Since then the council had used it both for formal meetings as well as a office space, storing paperwork and other materials there. Different sub-departments of the council also met there, including security.

Politely Takeda knocked on the door then pushed it open, noting with pleasant surprise that he had managed to catch both Haruka and Yukino there alone. "Ma'ams," he said, letting just a bit of his irritation show in his tone of voice.

"Mr. Takeda," Haruka got up from her seat then she bowed to him slightly as the blond haired woman said seriously, "I owe you an apology."

Takeda was rather startled by that as he said, "Uhm, I...."

Haruka continued on seriously, "We had you chasing red sturgeon...."

"Herrings," Yukino corrected her shyly, the brown haired girl hiding a smile.

"Herrings," Haruka smiled wryly as she continued, "and I'm sorry." She spread out her hands, "In my defense, the majority of the student council thought it would be best if the Hime were kept secret from the students at large."

"I see," Takeda mused, Yukino making them all tea as they sat around one of the smaller tables. "Is that it for secrets, then?" he asked them as he drank.

"I can't promise that," Haruka reluctantly admitted. "You can probably guess that we know more about the Hime than we're telling," she told him earnestly as Yukino gave him a serious look, "but I gave my word to keep it a secret."

Takeda weighed that in his mind as he debated just quitting on the spot. He was very, very tired of people knowing more than he did about what was going on. But still, he had taken on the responsibility... "All right," he said, "I can accept that."

"Good," Yukino smiled suddenly as she informed him, "because I want to be you more involved with what's happening from now on."

"Oh?" Takeda raised his eyebrows.

"The Hime aren't superhuman," Haruka offered dryly, "I've seen them myself running around campus looking for the Orphans after the first explosion goes off. We could use your assistance both as scouts as well as preventing innocents from being hurt."

Takeda nodded eagerly, "Crowd control, huh? That makes sense, especially now that the campus knows about the Hime."

Yukino made a face as she said, "To be honest, I wish we had been able to keep a lid on it, if only for the safety of the students."

"How does keeping the Hime a secret protect the students?" Takeda had to ask.

Haruka made a face as she grumped, "Want to bet that for the next few nights we'll have a crowd of gawkers out to watch the Hime fight Orphans?"

Takeda winced, "Good point."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Apparently the school council has announced the existence of the Hime to the entire school," Miyu reported to Alyssa Searrs, the blue haired young woman dressed in her usual secretarial guise of a woman's business suit and glasses.

"They actually went public?" Alyssa sounded surprised. The blond haired executive had expected them to build a cover story of some such, perhaps of a film being made. She supposed that attitude came from being raised a Searrs, who had made secret keeping into a art form.

"Yes ma'am," Miyu nodded as she continued, "I recorded the announcement for you to listen to later." She paused as she noted, "Surprisingly it was Yukino Kikukawa who made the announcement, rather than President Fujino."

"Interesting I'll do that later," Alyssa agreed. She looked thoughtful, "And has Mashiro called in any government agencies or other such entities?"

"Our taps on Fuka Academy's communications aren't perfect," Miyu conceded, "we've had to be careful of our own security, but Searrs has good contacts in the agencies that matter. So far, there's been no attempt at bringing in the authorities."

"Good," Alyssa smiled.

For the entirety of their conflict, Nagi and Mashiro seemed to view the situation as a private battle of wits between the two of them via their proxies, Orphans on one side and Hime on the other. A dangerously foolish view, from Alyssa's perspective, since their single minded focus on each other left her free to move about as she wished, following her own plans.

A smirk teased her lips as she thought of poor Nagi's attempts to build a humanoid design combat Orphan. Working behind the scenes she and Miyu had severely damaged his research and development efforts, not to mention having stolen several design concepts for SEARRS R&D. Even if their alliance with Nagi ended right now, SEARRS would end up ahead.

"I've received a update notice on Project Valkyrie too," Miyu added calmly. As Alyssa looked up eagerly Miyu said, "The AI of the current model still shows distressing levels of instability. They can not activate until that is cleared up."

Alyssa grimaced as she said sourly, "Send another copy of that memo to Professor Greer. I've told them before, human interaction helps stabilize the android development. You can't raise human like beings in a lab without human contact."

"I'll do that, milady," Miyu smiled warmly.

Alyssa smiled back, glad she had entered the research labs when she did to meet the 'newly born' Miyu. She had visited the developing android steadily, helping educate and socialize her, and Alyssa felt sure it was that human contact that had helped Miyu develop normally.

'Maybe they're afraid they'll end up with more lesbian androids?' Alyssa wondered, smiling in amusement. She sat back in her desk with a sigh and changed the subject, "Was there any problems placing cousin Rena at the school?"

"No ma'am," Miyu said, "her scientific records are entirely legitimate, after all. My only concern was her entering under her own name."

"People usually don't connect Searrs and Sayers," Alyssa shrugged, "besides, I don't think Mashiro even knows we're involved, other than as financiers of Nagi's operations." She smiled again, "And hopefully she won't learn any more until it's too late."

Miyu hesitated broaching the subject, but she felt she had to ask, "You are aware that she went undercover in the school for personal reasons?"

"Yes, I am," Alyssa answered, frowning a little. She sat back in her chair as she mused aloud, "I have mixed feelings about it, honestly. On one hand I'm happy that she's dating Saoko Kuga, as it makes my cousin happy and, to be frank, Saeko is quite a catch. She's brilliant in her field and if we can grab her for SEARRS we'll all be quite well off."

"But?" Miyu prompted.

"But on the other hand," Alyssa acknowledged, "I'm worried that Rena might put her feelings before the family's interests. It's happened to us before, that's why we have a Sayers branch in the first place!"

About two hundred years ago a Searrs son had fallen in love with a girl forbidden to him by his father, and in defiance of his will he had changed his name to Sayers and married her. The majority of the family at the time thought the father in question was being a idiot so there were no hard feelings towards the newly christened Sayers, but the Sayers still rarely mixed with the Searrs. Rena herself was a rare exception, having met the family by chance in her profession as a materials scientist.

"Smith is keeping an eye on her as per standard orders," Miyu calmly noted before asking, "do you want me to as well?"

"No," Alyssa swiftly decided, "keep an eye on Smith, instead. I don't trust that weasel as far as I can throw him, and I don't want him doing anything rash."

"Understood," Miyu nodded.

Alyssa checked the time and sighed, "Damn it, another meeting with Nagi." She got up, revealing her own steel gray business suit as she said, "Let's go."

As Miyu followed her out of the office she found herself distracted by the view of a finely shaped bottom. Shaking off the effects of the lovely view she impishly offered, "If you like I could stage another emergency and get you out of it."

"Nah, I feel guilty enough about setting the bathroom on fire last time," Alyssa winked. "Besides, I want to save the next time for a real emergency."

"Yes ma'am," Miyu chuckled.

To be continued....


	12. Chapter 12

Bubblegum Hime

Chapter Twelve

Rena Sayers smiled as the brown haired woman sat in the cozy cafe, in a little town not far from Fuka academy. She looked stylish in her suit, a conservatively cut garment she had worn for her second week of teaching at the academy. To be honest she was underutilized in a regular biology classroom, but she also knew she needed to prove herself first.

The black haired woman entered the cafe and looked around, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and trousers. She was also quite attractive in a tall, dark and handsome sort of way, even with her scowling face. Spotting her she strode across to where Rena was sitting, pulling out a chair to sit opposite her.

"Saeko," Rena smiled warmly, "I've missed you."

Saeko Kuga's grim visage cracked as she smiled back a bit tiredly. "Me, too," she admitted, sighing. She looked at her lover fondly, "I know this is hard on you, too."

"I don't like being separated from you," Rena agreed. She cracked a smile as she looked at Saeko intently, "Have you been eating mayo sandwiches again?"

Saeko blushed, "Just one."

"Right," Rena rolled her eyes. She had never understood her fondness for the white condiment, but Rena had to accept it eventually. Thankfully she didn't put it on everything, but seeing her eat ramen with mayo had been disgusting.

"Welcome to Hanna Millers," the waitress smiled sweetly, "can I take your order?"

Saeko ordered them coffee, waiting until it was delivered and the waitress left before asking, "Have you talked to Natsuki again?"

Rena smirked, "Would you believe she's in my class? Not doing too well, too, so I have a very good excuse to chat with her."

Saeko looked a bit startled as she said, "I'm surprised she'd have trouble in biology."

"Oh, she's quite smart," Rena told her with a reassuring smile, "but she sleeps in class quite a bit and doesn't apply herself."

"I see," Saeko frowned thoughtfully.

Rena sipped her coffee as she revealed, "It might be the girlfriend's fault, though admittedly I'm not sure."

"Girlfriend?" Saeko squeaked, clearly not having read Mr. Smith's report on the situation. Of course she loathed Smith, so that might be it too....

"It seems to run in the family," Rena smiled impishly, taking out her camera phone and flipping through the images. She called up a picture of a slightly reserved but good looking woman with brown hair and almost red eyes, "Her name is Shizuru Fujino. Student Council president and connected to several wealthy families."

"I suppose Natsuki could do worse," Saeko admitted. She looked concerned as she asked, "And her father's reaction?"

"He supports her financially but that's about it," Rena said, "pays for a apartment plus a little extra. I did some digging in the records department one night and that, plus a scholarship, puts Natsuki in a pretty good position for now."

"Good," Saeko sighed. Her lips twisted in irritation as she added, "I don't think Nagi or Alyssa would be happy if I revealed myself trying to fix the situation."

"Problems?" Rena asked gently.

"Nagi's pushing hard for the new armor, but it isn't even out of testing stage yet," Saeko shrugged, "it won't help him to have a armor that resists a few hits then shatters." Her scowl returned as she added, "Even worse, we've been having troubles with our simulations, so much so I think someone is skunking our data."

Rena didn't let a flicker of worry show on her face, but it was hard. She knew for certain that her cousin Alyssa probably was messing with Saeko's experimental data, most likely to delay her research. She didn't know why, entirely, but Rena was smart enough to make some educated guesses.

"I hope not," Rena answered honestly, "though I can see reasons for Nagi or Alyssa to mess with the data. They might be trying to rush you, or slow you down for other reasons."

"I don't trust either completely," Saeko admitted as she added wryly, "which is kind of sad, not trusting your own bosses."

"Love, I don't think Nagi would even trust letting his left hand know what his right is doing," Rena noted.

"You got that right," Saeko agreed, drinking some more of her expertly made cup of coffee. She put the cup down, giving Rena a thoughtful look as she asked, "Honey, how long is it until you need to get back to campus?"

"I have the whole day free," Rena admitted, smiling.

Saeko chuckled softly, "I think I saw a Love Hotel coming into town." She winked, "We haven't been in one for years, what do you say we try it out?"

Rena grinned back, "Let's."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mashiro Kazahana was a mysterious young woman, everyone agreed with that. The purple haired wheelchair bound woman was a prodigy who patented a processing chip that was soon used in almost every computer on earth, making her wildly wealthy. She poured that money into buying up the properties and hiring teachers, all to create Fuka Academy.

As headmistress Mashiro ran the school loosely, in part so that she could concentrate on her real interests: developing powered armor. Over the past several years she had built five suits, mostly by hand, and all apparently based on the foreknowledge that they would be needed. When the Orphan attacks began she sent her maid Fumi to recruit her four chosen pilots, trained them, then sent them out to destroy the cybernetic beasts.

Midori Sugiura, a busty redheaded older woman sat watching as Mashiro worked on another suit, in this case only just the framework so far. The small woman in a simple jumpsuit wiggled into place as she bolted in a hand made component, then checked the motion of the knee joint. Satisfied it worked smoothly Mashiro wiggled out, Fumi stepping up to pick Mashiro up and put her back in her wheelchair.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Professor," Mashiro said as she used a chemical cleanser to strip oil from her hands, "but that joint was in a critical stage and I wanted to finish it."

"Perfectly understandable," Midori said as she followed the smaller woman out of the lab, through the lower halls and out onto the porch. There Mashiro left her a moment to finish cleaning up, and returned a few minutes later spotless in a new dress.

As they set up around a outside table, Fumi smiled warmly. "Would you like coffee or tea?" the pink haired maid asked.

"Tea, please," Mashiro smiled.

Midori sat back in her chair casually as she said, "Coffee."

Mashiro waited until their drinks were delivered, then she studied Midori thoughtfully. "You made a appointment to see me," she noted, "and told Fumi it was urgent."

"I did," Midori admitted, drinking her coffee. She put the cup down, "What's really going on, Headmaster Kazahana?"

"Hmm?" Mashiro looked at her questioningly.

"You had the Hime armor assembled and ready before the first Orphan attack," Midori said as she stared into Mashiro's eyes, "you knew they were coming. How? Why?"

Mashiro picked up her cup, sipping before putting it down. "Are you sure you really want to know?" she asked directly. "The truth can be rather unpleasant."

"You made me the official teacher-supervisor of the Hime," Midori said after a moment, "after working with them so long I have a responsibility to them, and I need to know why we're asking them to risk their lives."

Mashiro nodded, looking off into the distance thoughtfully. "It's all fairly simple," she admitted, "the truth is I helped create the Orphans." At seeing Midori's slightly stunned look she clarified, "At least the basic technology."

Midori drank some more coffee as a bracer then asked, "Tell me more."

"I was approached by Nagi and his First District shortly after I developed that computer chip," Mashiro explained, "and he had a project he wanted me involved with. His company was trying to develop a kind of artificial life, a cybernetic creature to be used in exploring dangerous territory and through alien environments."

"He lied?" Midori guessed.

"Yes," Mashiro made a face, "but it took me nearly a year to find out." She drank some tea, "The processing core I designed was used by Nagi to animate his first Orphan, a snake like mutant that slaughtered army personnel on it's first test run."

"Gods," Midori murmured.

"After seeing the test I was horrified and went right to Nagi and threatened to reveal him to the police," Mashiro recounted. "He laughed in my face, telling me the government was firmly onside with his research," she added grimly, "and he killed another researcher who was also raising objections, a woman named Saeko Kuga."

"Kuga?" Midori blinked, "Natsuki's mother?!"

"Yes," Mashiro nodded. "I fled the facility with a second generation core I didn't tell Nagi about, and tried to decide what to do. I couldn't go to the government for help, and going international was chancy considering District One's connections."

Midori drank the rest of her coffee, then put the cup down. "So you decided you had to stop him yourself?" she asked.

"Yes," Mashiro agreed, "I found out Nagi was field testing the Orphans in wooded areas nearby, so I bought up the land and established the school as a cover. I went out in the flight armor with Fumi in the sword using suit, and we killed Orphans before I told anyone else."

"And when the Orphans got too big for two people to handle, you recruited your team," Midori realized. She looked curious, "Why did you stop...?"

"I stopped using the armor because of my legs, honestly," Mashiro admitted, "using the suit I could fly, but I'm not as agile as Mai is." With a hint of bitterness she added, "And I didn't want to endanger the others by dragging me along."

"I doubt they'd ever have to drag you," Midori said dryly.

Mashiro looked a bit sheepish, "Yeah, well...."

After a few moments consideration Midori said, "I can accept your reasons for doing this, I suppose. In fact I can't think how I might have handled it differently."

"Thank you," Mashiro said dryly.

"I do think you should take a serious look at talking to someone in government about this, though," Midori said as she looked at Mashiro, "as we both know the frequency of Orphan attacks are increasing. I don't know why he's fielding more and larger Orphans, but it can't be good."

"I'll seriously consider it," Mashiro promised.

"Well, I can't ask for anything more," Midori admitted, getting up and shaking Mashiro's hand. "I'll see myself out."

As Midori left the building and went out into the well maintained gardens around Fuka, she considered the conversation. She felt fairly certain Mashiro had left some things out, but she also felt sure she knew the basics of what was really going on. Of course, what else she could do about it was a whole other story.

"Life was so much easier when I was just a archaeology student trying to finish my dissertation," Midori said to herself with a sigh.

To be continued....


	13. Chapter 13

Bubblegum Hime

Chapter Thirteen

The giant turtle lumbered it's way towards the ca,pus, and the signal went out. Scouts for the student police force spotted it and used their phones to call in the data, reaching the hub at the school church. In the unused choir hall Nao Yuuki stood by a area map as she listened, then plotted the course on the map using red pins.

Dialing her own phone Nao waited until it was picked up, "Miss Suzushiro, a Orphan has been sighted. It resembles a giant turtle, and is approaching campus from the northern hills."

"Thank you," Haruka answered, "the Hime are already mobilizing. How is the gawker situation?"

"There are a lot of students out on campus," Nao admitted with a sigh, "Takeda and the majority of the student police are out trying to keep them back."

"Thank you, tell Takeda we appreciate his efforts," Haruka answered.

In their suite Yukino was settling her helm in place even as she listened to her girlfriend talk. 'Things seem to be working better than we hoped,' she mused, activating her armor systems and deploying several drones to fly towards the hills.

"Be careful," Haruka warned Yukino as the brown haired girl prepared to head out through the patio door.

"I will, I promise," Yukino smiled, then activated the cloaking technology in the suit. While not perfectly blending in with it's surroundings the technology was quite good, making Yukino nearly invisible to the naked eye.

Haruka watched the curtains shift, then Yukino was gone into the night. She jerked as the phone shrilled again and answered it, "Yes?" She blinked, "Mashiro?"

At the same time Natsuki Kuga was mildly happy she lived off campus, the wolf-like Duran armor letting her bound her way towards the Orphan. Her blue and silver armor gleamed in the moonlight as she ran by stunned men and women, students watching in awe.

'Too damn many people out,' Natsuki thought grimly as she leaped over one knot of people, 'someone's going to get hurt.'

"Duran!" a cheerful woman's voice called, and Natsuki saw Shizuru in her Kiyohime armor coming in from the side. They were soon keeping pace with each other as they cleared the school grounds, following scout reports to where the Orphan was.

"Good to see you," Natsuki said gruffly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you change into the armor," Shizuru gave her a sultry look, "it's so much fun."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki muttered, blushing.

There was a bright glow in the sky and Mai Tokhia appeared, trailing flames as her Kagatsuchi armor soared above them. "I spotted it up ahead," she called down to them, "I think it's heading right towards you two."

"Good," Natsuki smiled wolfishly. She raised a gauntlet then muttered, "Load silver cartridge!"

Mikoto came out of the woods hauling her claymore sword, her eyes glowing red in the armor. "Ready," she reported intently.

A bunch of trees crashed down as the Orphan ploughed it's way through the woods, lumbering forward heavily. It looked a bit like a younger Gamera, with a heavily armored shell, short stubby arms and legs and eyes that seemed to glare in irritation. It's opened it's slightly beakish mouth and roared, annoyed at the interruption.

Yukino hovered above them in her Diana armor, monitoring the situation. "I'm scanning the shell but I'm not picking up any obvious weak points," she told them over tight beam radio, "looks like we'll have to make one."

"Let me try first," Shizuru said as she gracefully bounced up to the turtle, the one snake head on her armor spraying a burst of acid. As she moved the turtle reared on it's back legs and swiped at her with a clawed arm, dangerously fast.

"Look out!" Natsuki yelped, but Shizuru dodged in time.

"Hit the belly!" Yukino ordered.

"Fire!" Natsuki barked the order to her armor, but the turtle flopped forward once again, shielding the less armored belly. The ice bolts pinged mostly harmlessly off the armor and deflected away, only a few worsening the damage Shizuru had done.

"We need to get it to rear up again," Shizuru frowned as she landed near Natsuki. As they talked Mikoto tried a attack with her heavy sword, but she could barely chip the heavy shell.

"Mai, see if you can get it swinging at you," Yukino ordered, "Natsuki, Mikoto, get ready to attack when it does."

"Right!" all three chimed.

Mai darted and danced above the turtle, peppering it with fire bolts and trying to piss it off. Sadly it seemed to have learned it's lesson and merely hunkered down, taking the flames on it's nearly unbreakable shell. "It's not working!" Mai growled.

Yukino's drones swirled around the battlefield, scanning the armor and the effectiveness of their attacks. "We'll just have to wear it down," she conceded.

Just then a squeal of feedback made her wince. "Yukino, this is Mashiro," the voice sounded tired but satisfied, "the new suit is ready. I'm deploying it with a pilot I've chosen, along with a new weapon I designed."

"Who's the pilot?" Yukino snapped, wishing that for once Mashiro would keep her in the loop!

"Launching now!" Mashiro ignored her, signing off.

Yukino bit back a annoyed noise, her suit sensors detecting the armor being launched from a railgun from their secondary base. "Get it's attention," she ordered the rest of the team as she told them, "help is incoming from the west."

"Let me guess, a new suit Mashiro didn't tell us about?" Natsuki asked as she loaded up a chrome cartridge and fired.

"Exactly," Yukino answered wryly.

"She does this often?" Shizuru asked as she fired off a acid mist to temporarily blind their foe.

"That's how I joined too," Natsuki conceded.

"Interning!" a voice yelled as the red and gold armored figure plummeted from the sky carrying the biggest mace anyone had ever see.

"Don't you mean incoming...," Yukino started then her eyes went wide, "Haruka?"

Haruka Suzushiro grinned as she hefted the giant mace, her armor resembling some kind of lion. She swung down as systems in the armor activated, the new strength enhancement technology kicking in right on cue.

THOOM!

The ground literally shook as the mace came down, and the turtle's shell buckled and cracked under the blow. Of course hitting that hard staggered Haruka too, leaving her staggering away from the monster, her armor actually steaming.

"Look out!" Yukino zipped in and yanked Haruka aside as Mai and Natsuki did their special fire and ice combo.

First Mai bathed the now badly damaged turtle with superheated gasses, until it glowed a rosy red. Then Natsuki fired off a super-cold shell from her arm cannon, plunging the hot armor to deep cold and causing cracks to spring up all over it. Finally Mikoto and Shizuru struck, shattering the turtle and leaving just smoking wreckage.

"Holy shit," a voice breathed out, and Natsuki turned to see Chie Harada filming the battle, the young women standing in the shadow of a old tree.

"Crap," Natsuki muttered, hoping her helm hid her face well enough. "Everyone scatter," she yelled, the group bounding off into the darkness.

Yukino bounded alongside Haruka, deploying her drones in a sphere around them to spread out the cloaking effect. Nearly invisible they reached their shared apartment, though it took some effort getting the mace inside...

"Haruka, how did this...?" Yukino asked, blinking in confusion even as she pulled in the suit's cloud of drones.

"Mashiro called me just after you left," Haruka admitted as she pulled the helm off then began stripping off the suit, "said she had a new suit ready and needed a pilot."

"Well, your timing couldn't have been better," Yukino conceded, moving over and helping Haruka with the bulkier sections.

"Don't worry," Haruka said gently as she helped Yukino with her lighter suit, "I'm sure Mashiro intends the suit for someone else."

"Oh, I don't know," Yukino admitted as she smiled up at Haruka and said, "I think that armor kind of suits you."

"Oh, uhm, thank you,." Haruka smiled back, blinking as she noticed something odd in her lover's eyes. "Uhm, Yukino..."

Yukino put her hand on Haruka's shoulder, "How tired are you, Haruka?"

"Yukino, someone is sure to call you about me being in the armor," Haruka protested uselessly as Yukino pushed her back towards the bed. 'Sex Kitten' Yukino didn't come out too often, but most commonly appeared after battle. Maybe it was the adrenalin or something.

"They can wait,' Yukino said firmly then practically pounced on Haruka.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wonder if we should tell them they left the door open?" Mai muttered, peeking inside to where Yukino and Haruka were collapsed on the bed.

"Bring it up later," Natsuki decided, ushering the others out.

"Aww, I wanted to watch some more," Shizuru pouted.

Mikoto sighed, "Mai wouldn't let me see at all."

"Let's get out of here before Yukino kills us," Mai decided, the four sneaking out and locking the door behind them. "Think Chie got any good images of us?"

"Hope not," Natsuki said, "but there's not much we can do if she did."

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Bubblegum Hime

Chapter Fourteen

"How much trouble are we in?" Nagi Homura asked, the white haired young man frowning as he sat behind his desk.

"It's not good," the man commonly known as Smith said. He pushed up his glasses, "Someone at Fuka posted footage of the last Orphan on youtube."

"What?" Nagi yelped, sitting up.

Smith added, "It appears that Chie Harada had taken quite a bit of footage of the attacks and had posted it all to the internet."

Nagi slumped in his chair, thoughts racing. "What's the reaction from your bosses?" he asked, knowing Smith took paychecks from several agencies. He was untrustworthy scum, but as long as you knew that you could manage him.

"They aren't happy," Smith said frankly. "The government and military are willing to cut you a great deal of slack, but only if you stay covert. I suspect many of your sponsors are seriously reconsidering allying with you now that the news is out."

Nagi ground his teeth, but didn't say anything until he got his thoughts in order. "Go remind your employers that they're in this as deep as I am," he said flatly, "if I go down, all their business dealings with me go public too."

"Of course," Smith nodded then excused himself.

'That'll buy me some time,' Nagi thought to himself grimly, 'but I need to get the combat model fully online. Once I start selling it the government will forgive any sins in the testing stage, but I have to get it functional.'

Nagi activated the intercom, calling Kuga's lab. "What is it Nagi?" Saeko Kuga answered irritably, "I'm busy."

"You're about to get busier," Nagi said dryly, feeling a odd kind of vigor filling him. 'Is this my second wind?' he wondered.

"What do you mean?" Saeko asked quickly.

"Fuka has gone public with the Orphan attacks," Nagi said with a grim sort of calm, "and I'm getting rumblings from our sponsors."

"We're out of time," Saeko realized.

"Exactly," Nagi nodded slightly, "so where are we in preparing the new field unit?"

"The OS is nearly finished, though we need to extensively de-bug it before trying to launch," Saeko said briskly, "the body design is complete, but the armor coating is still giving me fits."

"Hmm," Nagi nodded, thinking. "Get the prototype ready to deploy," he decided, "I need to show it to the Japanese military."

"I don't think the OS is ready for that," Saeko cautioned.

"Then get it ready," Nagi snapped back, "we do not have time for hesitation. If we don't act in the next few days, it's over."

Very stiffly Saeko answered, "Yes sir."

"Thank you," Nagi sighed and disconnected.

Nagi sat back in his chair, silently considering another problem. Alyssa Searrs was his ally and financial partner, but she had never pretended she wasn't in this for her company and her own gain. Now that the cover was literally blown on the silent war he's been fighting with Mashiro, she was sure to try to seize the opportunity.

Dialing his phone Nagi waited, then smiled as the phone was picked up, "Tomoe?"

Tomoe Marguerite sat in her office in another part of Fuka city, the green-black haired executive leaning back in her chair. "Well, it's nice to hear from you, Nagi." she smiled, "What can Otome Solutions do for you?"

`"I need some... discrete agents," Nagi admitted, "for a special job."

Tomoe's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. That choice of phrase was code, the 'discrete' meaning he thought his phone's might be monitored and 'special job' indicating the possibility of wet-work. "We should talk about it," she said cheerfully, "would you like to stop in to my office or grab lunch?"

"Lunch would be fine," Nagi agreed, "noon-ish at the usual place?"

"Indeed," Tomoe agreed, hanging up.

A few hours later and the two met at a private room in a busy restaurant, both in business wear. Still, Tomoe drew eyes with her short skirt, the slit up the side showing plenty of leg, even as it made access to her concealed pistol easier.

"Tomoe," Nagi smiled in false cheer.

Tomoe held up a hand to stop him, even as she took out a square device from her jacket pocket. She adjusted it and it generated a soft squeal, one that grew louder as she walked up to Nagi. She waved the device over him, found the spot where the sound was loudest and plucked it off.

"Listening device," Tomoe told him as she dropped it on the floor then crushed it under her heel, "do you know who planted it on you?"

"Searrs," Nagi scowled as they sat down at the table.

Tomoe raised her eyebrows, "The multinational? You aren't playing for chump change."

A waitress arrived, carrying drinks, then they ordered. A few minutes later the food came and Nagi sent the waitress off, ordering her that they were not to be disturbed.

"I want to hire you for a job," Nagi said grimly.

"Me, or my teams?" Tomoe asked, nibbling her food. A girl had to maintain her figure after all.

"Bit of both," Nagi admitted. He pushed his own meal around on the plate, "What have you heard about Searrs' Valkyrie Project?"

"Some kind of combat android," Tomoe said, "but according to rumors they haven't worked out all the bugs yet."

"Well, in at least one case they have worked the bugs out," Nagi sighed as he took the photos out from his coat and passed them over.

"Huh," Tomoe studied the blond and slightly dour looking blue haired woman in the photos.

"Miyu is a android, I don't know her full capabilities yet," Nagi admitted, "and that's Alyssa Searrs, your primary target."

Tomoe raised her eyebrows, "This a hit?"

"No," Nagi quickly shook his head, "kidnap. I want her held and cut off from communication for a week or so."

"Got a gambit going?" Tomoe asked.

"Pretty much," Nagi nodded. He looked at her thoughtfully, "Can your team handle it?"

Tomoe thought about it, taking out a slim personal computer from her pocket and accessing files. "I'm going to need special gear to handle the android," she warned.

"Send me a list, I'll get the gear for you," Nagi said, "but I need you to move fast on this. How quickly can you move out?"

"Soonest would be tomorrow, assuming you can have all the equipment ready," Tomoe cautioned the young man.

"It'll be there," Nagi promised with a firm nod of his head.

Tomoe slid her computer away, "Are we going to dicker on price?"

Nagi shook his head, "Send me the bill and I'll pay it, but only if you succeed. The standard retainer still applies?"

"Fifty thousand," Tomoe nodded, "send it to my Swiss account."

"Will do," Nagi agreed as they headed out, both of them committed to their plans.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miyu winced as the bug was crushed, the blue haired woman listening in with a set of headphones. It was a programmed in human reaction, one of millions of lines of code in her OS. She tilted her head and smiled, "They didn't find the second bug."

Alyssa smirked, the blond sitting back in her office sipping from a seltzer. Sadly the smile went right off her face as they listened, both women frowning in concern. "I hadn't realized his situation was quite as precarious as this," Alyssa frowned as they listened to Nagi plot to kidnap them.

"He's rushing to try to get a product ready to deliver to the military," Miyu deduced from tidbits they had picked up earlier, "and he has clearly realized that you and I have been sabotaging his team's experiments with the armor."

"Or he just wants us out of the way to block any bid by us to seize power," Alyssa said, feeling more annoyed that Nagi seemed to know Miyu was a android. 'Did we slip up?' she wondered, 'Or was there a leak at Searrs?'

"True," Miyu conceded. She looked concerned, "Miss, we must get you to safety. We can not assume we have time merely because our foes claim it will take more than a day to move."

"You're right," Alyssa nodded, her thoughts racing, "we also need to protect our interest in Saeko Kuga." She considered various options, each one unsuitable in various ways. The US Army base was too far away, Searrs tactical teams weren't trained for bodyguard protection...

"Fuka," Alyssa murmured, a smile pulling at her lips.

Miyu looked at her in confusion, "Fuka, Miss?"

"We're going to Fuka Academy to visit cousin Rena," Alyssa declared, "and we'll bring Miss Kuga along. Who knows, we might even be able to reunite her with her daughter Natsuki."

It took Miyu less than a second to get it. "You intend to let the Hime protect us," she mused, agreeing that the armored heroes would likely react to a strike team attempting a kidnap.

"We'll need to stick close to the campus," Alyssa noted, having seen that the Hime appeared to be based somewhere nearby.

"Understood," Miyu agreed as they both got up and left Alyssa's office at District One, hurrying towards the labs. "What do we do if Mrs. Kuga refuses to come along?" she asked as they both got in the elevator.

"Be very convincing," Alyssa answered dryly as she pushed the down button, "and if that fails... we'll tell her Rena is in danger too." She paused, "Who knows, that might even be true..."

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Bubblegum Hime

Chapter Fifteen

Saeko Kuga was actually more determined than either Alyssa Searrs or Miyu were really expecting. Almost as soon as she heard that her daughter Natsuki, Rena Sayers and her might be in danger she grabbed a pre-packed bag and lead them out of the office, ordering her assistants to complete work on testing the latest variations on the new armor. A few minutes more and they were in Saeko's car racing away from the labs towards the town and Fuka Academy.

"All right, what's going on?" Saeko demanded as they sped down the road.

"Miyu, check for bugs," Alyssa ordered.

Miyu raised a hand, the blue haired woman concentrating, a slight frown on her attractive face. "That car is clear, as are all of us," she reported.

Saeko sniffed, sounding slightly annoyed. "I sweep my car regularly," she said then growled, "now kindly tell me what's going on!"

Alyssa wanted to take offense at the woman's tone, but restrained herself. Saeko was a genius, and that earned her some slack. 'Besides, we need her,' she reminded herself. "Nagi knows that Miyu and I have been delaying his progress," she told Saeko calmly.

Sitting in the backseat Miyu calmly noted, "There is a high probability that Nagi will connect us to Rena Sayers, and it is also highly likely that he knows you are dating her, Miss Kuga."

Saeko swore softly, using language that a young woman like Alyssa shouldn't have heard. The older woman was fluent and creative, and the impressed Alyssa found herself mentally making notes for possible later use.

"All right," Saeko said grimly as she concentrated on the winding road, "we need to find Rena and Natsuki, and we need to do it quickly." 

"Agreed," Alyssa nodded, "Miyu, can you calculate their likely positions?"

"Yes," Miyu agreed calmly, "Rena is teaching the introduction to chemistry course, while Natsuki is in her English class."

"Split up?" Saeko asked as they reached the edge of the town of Fuka, the sporty import slowing a bit as the chance they'd hit a police presence increased.

"I wouldn't advise it," Alyssa said as they cut through the middle of town, running at least one yellow light, "I did some research on Tomoe's people. She has over twelve primary agents, along with some deep reserves."

"She has exactly thirty reserve, as well as office staff and...," Miyu started.

"That's enough, Miyu," Alyssa sighed.

Saeko hid a smile at how Miyu refused to let a imprecise number go by. "All right," she said as they raced into the campus parking lot, "we go after Rena first, then Natsuki."

"Why in that order?" Alyssa asked as they skidded to a stop. Not that she disagreed, of course, but she was wondering how Saeko made the decision.

As both Saeko and Alyssa hurried out, Miyu just behind them she said, "Rena's a higher priority target to Nagi, she can be used as a lever against both me and you. Natsuki is only useful against me."

"Correct," Miyu said as she followed them across the green grass.

"Hey, no cutting across the lawn!" one of the busy bodies from the campus police called to them, but all three women ignored him.

Following Miyu's directions they found the junior chemistry class fairly easily, hesitating a moment as they saw the class room full of kids utterly enraptured by Rena's looks. "And I don't think Rena even knows she's doing it," Alyssa shook her head ruefully.

Boldly Saeko pushed open the door and walked in, calling, "Excuse me." As everyone looked at her she continued briskly, "We need to borrow your teacher."

"Saeko?" Rena blinked, nearly dropping a beaker full of chemicals. She recovered fast and kept it spilling over the desk, but it was a near thing.

Saeko took Rena's hand, "Come on, it's a emergency."

"Right," Rena nodded briskly. Turning to her class she barked, "Self study, everyone, and don't try any chemical experiments."

"Yes, teacher," several students called back as Rena joined the others out in the hall.

"All right," Rena asked briskly as she followed them down the hall, "what's going on?"

They weren't running as they would draw attention, but Miyu lead them at a very brisk pace as she said, "Nagi has decided to take action against Ms. Alyssa and myself. There is a high probability that he is aware of you and your connection to Saeko."

"But you don't know for sure...," Rena started when they heard a odd whumping sound off in the distance. "What is that?" she asked.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes as she said flatly, "Helicopters."

Everyone exchanged grim glances, then Rena nodded firmly. "Let's go," she said as they all hurried off together.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tomoe Marguerite sat in the co-pilot seat of the lead helicopter, smiling coldly as she hoped they were surprising Searrs. She had lied to Nagi in the restaurant, to deceive anyone possibly listening in, and had been ready to launch on the job almost immediately.

'Too bad Alyssa seems to have gotten the jump on us,' Tomoe thought, the black haired woman scowling.

Tomoe's teams had hit Alyssa's home almost as soon as she could deploy them after the lunch with Nagi, but the fake 'police' found she wasn't there. Interviewing the neighbors they determined she hadn't been there since the morning, making Tomoe suspect they knew the jig was up. A second team was sent to First District, where they discovered that Alyssa had ran off with Saeko Kuga too.

Mimi Koizumi handled the controls of the copter like the professional she was, her brown hair falling into her eyes. "We're over the city now," she noted as they flew above the towers, "Fuka Academy is about two minutes away."

"When we hit the Academy, look for large clear areas to land," Tomoe noted, "we need to be down fast."

"Right," Mimi nodded.

Tomoe got up and went to the back compartment of the oversized helicopter, nodding to her senior team of operatives. Rosalie Claudel responded with a slight smile, the busty blonde reviewing data on the campus on her ipad. Ann Li was looking out the window, the brown haired woman frowning slightly. Finally the two juniors were nervously checking over their gear, making sure the light armor they all wore was secure.

"Tomoe," Rosalie smiled grimly, "what are we going to do about these Hime?"

"Ideally we're not going to engage them at all," Tomoe answered firmly.

"You're hoping for a fast in, then out retrieval?" Ann asked, the older woman raising her eyebrows slightly. "I don't like trusting to speed to save our asses."

"We have weapons we think will be effective against the Hime," Tomoe nodded to the gear that the young women were going over, "and the technical division has a few surprises they want to spring on the Hime too."

"More of Woods' designs?" Rosalie looked dubious, "Pardon me if I'm not eager to test those inventions out."

From the front of the copter Mimi said, "We're over Fuka, looking for landing spots now."

"Put me through to all copters," Tomoe said as she put a communications headset on. "Strike teams, your targets are Alyssa Searrs, Miyu Greer, Rena Sayers and Natsuki Kuga. This is a capture job, and I want you minimizing civilian casualties." There was a soft bump as they landed and she concluded, "Move out, teams, and good luck."

"Stay with the copter," Rosalie said as she lead the others out, "we can't afford you being captured or killed."

Tomoe fade a face but nodded, "Understood. Be careful, please."

"Always," Ann flashed a grin as she hurried off.

Out of the five copters each sent out a five man team, except for Tomoe's. All the groups moved with the ease of long practice, each soldier carrying a weapon and a pack of equipment for various uses. They hurried to five locations on campus, figured by Tomoe to be the most likely to have Rena Sayers or Natsuki Kuga. In a attempt at 'covert' they were wearing street clothes over light armor, though how much good that would do was questionable.

Sergei Wang lead his team to the science wing of the university building, the light brown haired man carrying a modified taser. Recruited from the American military he had training in small unit tactics and hostage negotiations, along with other skills.

"All right, supposedly Natsuki is in this building according to her schedule," Sergei noted as they reached the outer doors, "but how do we find her?"

Arashi Artai waved a hand, "Uhm, I have a suggestion."

Within minutes a voice came over the intercom in the science building, "Would Natsuki Kuga please report to the front desk, Natsuki Kuga to the front desk please."

"Not bad," Lila Mariposa noted mildly as they covertly watched for the black haired girl to head down the hall.

A few minutes later and a brown haired girl with short hair appeared, looking at Sergei curiously as the older man sat behind the desk. "Natsuki didn't show up for class," she told him mildly, "she's skipping again."

Sergei fought back the urge to swear. "Thank you," he answered, "and I'm sorry for interrupting your class."

"No problem," the young woman waved as she trotted off, smiling at him warmly.

"I think she likes you," Arashi teased, smirking.

"Shut up," Sergei sighed, having had troubles with under-aged girls liking him before. He put on the communication headset and called the boss, "Tomoe?"

"What's the situation, Sergei?" Tomoe asked briskly.

"No dice," Sergei admitted, "it appears Miss Kuga's skipping class. Where would you like us to go next?"

"Reform up around the copters," Tomoe ordered, "the Hime have been spotted inbound."

Got it," Sergei said crisply as he signed off. "Oh crap," he sighed, yanking off the headset as he barked, "Back to the copters, now."

"Right," Arashi nodded as the group hurried off. "Has anyone else found our targets?" she asked as they ran across the school grounds.

"I don't know and I didn't ask," Sergei admitted as they dodged around milling, confused students.

BOOM! The explosion rang out just as they came around a building and saw where the copters had come down. One was in flames, smoke spiraling up into the sky as gunfire rang out. Three armored figures were engaging their teams, and it looked like the armored women were winning.

"Well, shit," Lila sighed, and Sergei couldn't really disagree.

To be continued...

Notes: After watching Mai Otome Sifr, it appears that her name is LENA nor Rena. Guess what, I am NOT going back and redoing every chapter to fix that.


	16. Chapter 16

Bubblegum Hime

Chapter Sixteen

Yukino Kikukawa had planned out various scenarios around attacks on the campus. Not because she was paranoid, but because the young woman wanted to be prepared for emergencies. However, most of those plans had been based on the Orphan attacks, not armored troops.

However, that didn't mean she couldn't improvise.

"Hit the helicopters first," Yukino ordered, her armor spinning off drones to deflect incoming fire as well as giving her data on the battlefield, "then engage the enemy at will!"

The helicopters were a commercial design, not military, which meant that Haruka was able to down one with a single blow. Sadly the troops weren't willing to let them do it twice, attacking with what resembled science fiction style weapons.

A capture net expanded and dropped over Mikoto, surprisingly holding the young woman, even with her strength enhancement. Worse it also tangled up her sword, making it difficult to cut herself free from the cables.

"That's one," the brown haired girl with the heavy gun smiled cheerfully.

"Mikoto, seal your armor," Mai ordered over their encrypted radio frequency. Soaring above in her firebird armor she pumped up the thermal projectors and fired a shot at Mikoto.

"Is she nuts?" the black haired girl with spiky hair yelped, "Get down, Arika!"

"Ooof!" Arika gasped as she was pushed away. "Thanks, Nina!"

The fireball hit Mikoto, slagging the bindings holding her even as it made her black armor glow fiercely. But the head exchange systems quickly dealt with the added temperature, converting some to stored power and rapidly venting the rest.

Meanwhile Haruka totaled another 'copter with her mace, even as a blond haired woman tried to engage her with a bullwhip. The metal whip generated some kind of explosive charge, rocking Haruka's heavier armor back, but it didn't seem to stop her much.

Rosalie scowled as her supposedly 'super effective' shock whip barely phased the woman. Clearly the boss had underestimated the power of these ';Hime' armor. In fact the whole operation was going to hell around them.

Then there was the blond maniac with the giant mace. What nutjob designed that Nina had no idea, but she was literally clubbing helicopters to death. Thank god Tomoe bailed out of the command helicopter before the woman crushed it flat.

Nina Wang energized the battle staff she had been given, the end shimmering. She couldn't even get near to the girl with the sparkles around her, the other flew, and one had that mace. That just left the sword chick and the wolf girl with the arm canon. Deciding she'd rather be shot than stabbed, Nina went for her.

Arika tried the net launcher again, only this time the girl with sparkles stopped it in midair somehow. Then she flipped it back so it fell over her! "Hey!" Arika yelped, struggling against the bonds even as Nina was being chased by the wolf armored girl.

Ann Li tried to determine what the hell they could do, even as the remaining teams were captured by a pink haired woman dressed as a maid, for god's sake! Admittedly she was toting a kind of energized scythe, but still...

Tomoe Marguerite bailed out of the command helicopter before the crazy woman could smash it, her pilot Mimi following her close. She hefted the modified rifle and took aim at the flying woman, lining her up and firing. The exploding shell blasted the air away from the flyer and snuffed the flame, though she recovered annoyingly fast.

"Sergei! Where are you?" Tomoe demanded, using the team radios.

"Pinned down," Sergei answered breathlessly, "whoever runs this academy is insane. The internal security forces have some kind of sub-machine gun variant."

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Tomoe cursed, checking on her other team leaders, finding they had either surrendered or were off-line.

Ann used her pistol to pepper the sword welding girl, trying to keep her off balance as she hurried to Tomoe's side. "Boss, I hope you have a back up extraction plan," she asked as their team was gradually corralled into one area.

Tomoe smiled grimly, using the explosive shells to drive the golden armored women with the mace back. "Get together, break away and steal a vehicle," she said briskly.

Ann grinned, "You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Whatever works," Tomoe said. "Nina, get Arika untangled! Rosalie, keep that sword using nut back! I'll buy you some time."

With that Tome put her gun down, then unclasped her gun belt and set them both at her feet. Raising her hands she advanced, taking on a 'take me to your leader' pose. 'Hopefully no one decides to try target practice,' she thought.

The woman in the silvery armor descended, actually walking down the drones she had deployed. The suit was clearly beyond anything Tomoe had ever seen pasted cutting edge to bleeding edge. It didn't match any of the data Nagi has sent her, which rather made her think she might have been played.

"Can I hope you'll be surrendering?" the young lady asked pleasantly, a glossy faceplate hiding most of her face.

"I was wondering if you'd accept a deal?" Tomoe countered politely.

The armored woman sounded amused as she asked, "Depends on the deal."

Something about the voice made her think this was a woman younger than her, but that didn't really matter. Taking a steadying breath she said, "I'll end the fight, extract my people and leave. You let me go, in return for who hired me and my mission."

"Give me a moment," the woman said, clearly connecting to whomever commanded them.

"You're giving up the employer?" Ann hissed in Tomoe ear as she backed up to where her team was warily facing off against the armored team.

"I'm pretty sure the little bastard gave us doctored intelligence," Tomoe answered softly, "probably because he knew there was no way I'd have taken this job otherwise."

"I don't like how that lady with the serpent design is looking at me," Nina noted nervously.

"Maybe she's friends with the wolf one you tried to shiv?" Arika suggested brightly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As he watched the first copter explode Nagi Homura winced. He hadn't had much hope for Tomoe and her teams, honestly, but he never expected things to blow up this badly. He had honestly hoped Otome Solutions could snatch either the Sayers bitch, her assistant Miyu, Natsuki Kuga or hold Saeko, but they had failed on all four possibilities. Worse, the Japanese military establishment wanted to see his new combat drone in action, and they wanted it now.

There are moments of synthesis in one's life, where two problems meet head on and produce a solution. For the white haired man this was just such a moment, as he froze, eyes wide as a possible solution to all his problems dropped into his lap.

Grabbing at his phone he dialed up the research lab, waiting impatiently until it was picked up. "This is Hazuki, I just finished debugging the OS, so kindly stop bothering me!" the voice snapped.

Nagi blinked, then realized whoever this programmer was she had probably worked through the night. "This is Nagi, did you say the OS is ready, Miss Hazuki?" he asked.

Sounding slightly more timid now that she knew the boss was on the line Hazuki said, "I've finished the OS we were working on, and ran it through a first debugging. So far, it's fine."

"Good," Nagi said briskly as he felt his lips pulling back in a smile, "now, the main prototype is ready, yes? And what about backups?"

"The main prototype is armed and ready," Hazuki said cautiously, "and we have several more nearly ready to go. The weapons for the backups aren't available thought."

"Good enough," Nagi decided, already considering what to do. "Load the OS onto the prototype and back ups, we're doing a live fire exercise with them."

"Should I tie them into the main computer?" Hazuki asked, feeling too damn tired at that point to object.

"Do that," Nagi agreed even as he began to make arrangements to transport his new creations. "Smith!" he called, "How would you like to really impress our sponsors?"

"I would be... interested," Smith conceded, sounding rather wary. "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to do a live test of the new units," Nagi sounded proud, "and I know just who to test them out on."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mashiro Kazahana listened to Yukino's report, the purple haired young woman frowning slightly. After sending Fumi out with one of the prototype weapons and repairing Shizuru's suit, she had hurried here to the control room to monitor what was going on.

"I'd certainly like to know who sent them," Mashiro responded to Yukino's call, "but I don't want to just let them go."

"Do you want me to see if I can get anything else out of them?" Yukino suggested, smiling grimly in the image from her helmet camera.

"I...," Mashiro started before noticing something on one of the monitors.

A pair of battered old trucks barreled through the town of Fuka, ignoring street laws and nearly causing accidents several times. That was bad enough, but it appeared they were on a straight line for the Academy itself. The trucks rammed the gates at one end of the Academy and burst through, racing towards where the Hime and their enemies were.

"Yukino, get everyone on guard," Mashiro barked as the trucks ran across the campus, "we've got more intruders headed your way."

"Understood," Yukino nodded, swiftly ordering Mai into the air and the others to spread out, ready for battle.

Mashiro watched the trucks pull up, her hands tense on the controls as the slowed to a stop. The backs flopped down and figures emerged. Figures... but not human beings. They were tall and heavily muscled, covered with a insect like armor. Their 'faces' were blank other than fanged mouths lined with sharp teeth.

"What the hell is that?" Natsuki yelped, sounding just a bit alarmed.

She couldn't blame her, Mashiro was more than a bit shaken too. "I think they're the latest products from Nagi's labs," she said very flatly, "be careful."

The lead creature raised a arm, the odd gray flesh peeling back to reveal a mounted gun. Without a word it opened fire, spraying the open field with bullets and nearly hitting Tomoe as she rolled and ducked for cover.

"I think they're not here to rescue us," Tomoe growled, and Mashiro couldn't disagree.

To be continued...

Notes: Sorry for the multiple point of view shifts. I'm trying to cover a lot of characters, and there are more coming next chapter. Bare with me, I'm building towards something.


	17. Chapter 17

Bubblegum Hime

Chapter Seventeen

Saeko Kuga had seen footage of the Hime armor in action, of course. After battle combat reviews of Orphan test models of course included how the Hime were able to stop and destroy them. So academically she knew what they were capable of.

But seeing them in person was a entirely different thing.

As Alyssa, Miyu and her were hustling Rena out of the building Tomoe's Otome Solutions mercenaries were already on the move, meaning they had to duck for cover. Thankfully only a few minutes later the Hime arrived in force, and a full scale battle broke out. The armored warriors began to destroy the hellicopters the Otome arrived in, then started capturing groups of agents.

"I think I underestimated them," Saeko had to admit as the firebird Hime nearly blistered their skin just flying overhead. They were rounding up the normal mercenaries with ease, while the special weapon Otome were barely holding their own.

"Well, it looks like you're safe," Alyssa actually sounded a bit disappointed they weren't going to have to continue with the rescue of Rena and Saeko.

"Maybe," Rena said, frowning slightly.

"What?" Saeko looked at her lover curiously.

"You're supposed to be dead, remember?" Rena said wryly to her lover, "If Natsuki sees you on campus... we're gonna have some explaining to do."

Miyu calmly noted, "Ooops."

Alyssa gave the android a scolding look, wondering where her occassional bursts of humor came from. "Worry about that once the mercenaries are down," she noted as they watched the Hime tussle with the young women.

As Saeko watched the battle she silently fretted about what Rena had said. She had good reasons for faking her death, but now she realized her daughter might not agree. Worse, what if her daughter took her father's side? It was certainly possible.

The battle seemed to pause as Tomoe put down her rifle, removed her weapon belt and stepped out from cover, even as her surviving team members pulled back. Raising her hands to show she was unarmed she stepped forward, and the leader of the Hime went to meet her.

Saeko watched in awe as the woman in the silvery armor descended, actually walking down the survelance drones she had deployed. The flight capability alone was stunning, but the combat abilities of the drones were remarkable. If this really was built by Kazahana like Nagi suspected, she clearly was a genius.

"Miyu, tell me what they're saying," Alyssa ordered. The android nodded, then began to repeat everything for the group.

"Can I hope you'll be surrendering?" the Hime leader asked, her armor's faceplate hiding her features.

"I was wondering if you'd accept a deal?" Tomoe replied.

The armored woman answered, "Depends on the deal."

Tomoe then said, "I'll end the fight, extract my people and leave. You let me go, in return for who hired me and my mission."

"Give me a moment," the woman in armor answered.

"Huh," Rena grunted from where they were hiding nearby. "Isn't it against the mercenary code to rat out your boss?"

Alyssa shrugged slightly. "Can you blame her? Knowing Nagi he didn't tell them what they were going up against," she said.

"Aren't you worried?" Saeko asked, looking at the blond young woman in annoyance. "You're in this as deep as Nagi."

"Oh, I think we can handle this," Alyssa waved that off. She looked over at Miyu, "Can we tap into the Hime communications?"

"It's encrypted very well," Miyu said as the android looked thoughtful, "I do not believe I can at this time."

Rena looked curious, "How about campus security? Is their system accessible?"

"It is," Miyu noted as she seemed to go distant, sorting data.

Saeko was once again impressed by the SEARRS android. At times the scientist really wished that SEARRS and Nagi had actually cooperated. The things she could have achieved by studying that technology and integrating it with her designs...

"Alert," Miyu declared, "unknown forces are on the move through the city, on a straight line for the academy. They have reached, no, crashed through the academy gates. Their course will that them here in less than ten seconds."

Right on cue two battered transport trucks pulled up, the backs flopped down and several figures emerged. Saeko's mouth went dry as she recognized them, the tall and heavily muscled figures, covered with a insect like armor. Their 'faces' were intentionally left blank other than fanged mouths lined with sharp teeth.

"Those are the new Orphan prototypes, aren't they?" Rena asked grimly and Saeko just nodded.

"What the hell is that?" The girl in the wolf armor yelped, sounding just a bit alarmed.

The lead creature raised a arm, the odd gray flesh peeling back to reveal a mounted gun. Without a word it opened fire, spraying the open field with bullets and nearly hitting Tomoe as she rolled and ducked for cover.

"I think they're not here to rescue us," Tomoe growled.

"Back!" Saeko grabbed at Rena and got her away from the side of the building they were hiding beside as it was sprayed with bullets. Miyu got Alyssa clear too, even as they saw the Orphan's advancing on both the Hime and Otome forces.

Alyssa took stock of the situation almost instantly. "I think Nagi has decided to cut his losses," she said grimly as the armored women spread out to engage the Orphans, "he's going to kill both teams and any witnesses."

Saeko looked at her, appalled. "He can't..." she started.

Alyssa snorted softly. "He has nothing to lose at this point. He's thrown the dice, if the Orphans work he's golden. And if it fails he's doomed anyway, SEARRS, the police and others will take him apart."

Rena was watching the Orphans. Only one seemed to have fully operating weapons, but the others were all superhumanly strong, durable and seemed resistant to anything conventional weapons could do. The Hime were having more success, but the armor on the Orphans was incredibly tough.

"Then we'd better help," Saeko said grimly, "because if Nagi wins we have to die too."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The battlefield dissolved into chaos as Shizuru attacked with a spray of her armor's acxid. Annoyingly the Orphan's skin just beaded it off, but it did damage the ground beneath it. Taking a moment of inspiration she empied her armor's supply of acid at the ground at the faceless creature's feet and watched it sink into the melted, churned up earth. The thing didn't seem to understand it's situation and kept trying to plod forward, mixing the dirt and fluid and making it sink all the more.

Natsuki fired another shot at a Orphan, scowling as the shot barely staggered it. "Load Silver Cartridge," she ordered her suit, then blasted it again with a freezing shot. That at least slowed it down a bit, but it was still coming despite being half encased in ice.

Yukino swirled her drones around, deflecting fire from the one armed Orphan. The others didn't appear to have built in weaponry, but her sensors indicated they were freakishly strong. If they got a grip on someone, they wouldn't need weapons.

Suprisingly Tomoe and her team of Otome deployed in support, using ranged fire to try to slow or damage the Orphans. Didn't do much damage, but they were slowing the things down. "Rosalie," Tomoe yelled, "try your whip! But if it grabs it, get clear!"

"I'm not a amature, boss," Rosalie sniffed. She advanced carefully then struck with the whip, unleashing a explosive charge of energy. It worked, sort of, knocking one Orphan down, but moving like a shot another grabbed the whip.

"No!" Mimi yelped as they saw the Orphan yanking Rosalie towards it.

The figure was a blue blur as it raced by Yukino, her suit sensors screaming a alarm. The woman slashed her hand down, severing the whip then bodilly picking Rosalie up. "Excuse me," she politely told the Orphan and fled.

"Wha wha wha," Rosalie gibbered as she was carried swiftly back to the others.

Tomoe blinked as she recognized the young woman. "Miyu Gleer?" she blinked as the android dropped Rosalie at their feet.

"Yes," Miyu agreed. She calmly continued, "It would be appreciated if you would lend arms to my comrades, for their own defense."

"You didn't have to drop me!" Rosalie complained even as Alyssa, Rena and Saeko advanced from where they had been hiding.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tomoe complained as she looked the three women over. "You've been here all along?"

"You nearly got us," Alyssa offered, smiling wryly.

The wolf armored woman looked them over, then jerked to a stop. "Oh," she studied the three women, seemingly stunned.

"Later!" the serpent armored woman told the wolf, and the other figure visibly shook herself.

Rena Sayers wondered if that was one of her students under the armor, then shook herself. There would be time for that later. The Orphans were fighting the Hime, and the armored women were barely holfing their own. The black armored girl with the sword was slapping the Orphans backward, but seemed unable to cut them. The golden armored madwoman with the mace was having similar problems. The woman in the firebird armor was blasting away to little effect, and the woman with the drones was just deflecting fire. So far the only real success had been the snake woman tangling one in a pit and the wolf girl freezing another.

"We need a strategy," Miyu calmly noted as bullets whizzed by. She looked at Saeko, "The armor on the Orphans is remarkable. Does it have any weaknesses?"

Saeko frowned, thinking about the tests they'd finished as the Otome laid down covering fire. They could slow the Orphans advance via dispersed fire, especially since some of the search teams had rejoined them. It wasn't stopping them, but it did buy the women some time.

"The armor is a improved version given to previous models," Saeko mused as they fell back from the copters. The Orphans were slow but steady, moving forward no matter what they did. "It deflects low caliber rounds, and disperses impacts from heavier weapons," she said.

"I noticed," Mimi growled, firing a shotgun and barely staggering a attacker.

"But there has to be a limit to how much damage they can absorb," Tomoe noted, blasting the same Orphan with her rifle's exploding shells.

"Concentrate fire and destroy them one at a time?" Alyssa offered as she fired a borrowed sub-machine gun. "Sounds like a plan!"

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Bubblegum Hime

Chapter Eighteen

The new combat Orphans did not think, in the sense that a human would. Their computer brain and operating system were sophisticated, but they weren't that advanced. But they compensated for that with a incredibly complex system of either/or commands and threat assessment capabilities.

There were only six models available, and only one had the standard weapon's systems installed. Therefore the one with the gun began to lay down suppressive fire, even as the others advanced calmly. The human mercenaries were awarded a lesser priority as they scanned the battlefield, and the Orphans concentrated on the Hime.

The flying unit and the surveillance unit were given secondary target priority, and the Orphans calmly advanced on their foes. The targets attempted to attack via physical assaults using a sword and hammer, both of which did minimal damage. Compromised systems were rerouted as repairs began, the almost biological technology stitching itself together.

The acid spewing unit was a greater challenge, however. The Orphan unit assigned it was unharmed by the acid spray, but it did not fully register the environmental damage. Plodding forward it was unaware that the ground beneath it had turned to something like quicksand, and it's churning passage just made it worse.

The linked computers in the Orphans designated the trapped one as a casualty and the rest calmly advanced. They were slowed by increased conventional weapons fire, and noted them as tertiary targets behind the Hime and the better equipped mercenaries.

Back at his base Nagi Homura watched the battle on monitors, munching on a bag of microwaved popcorn. He got live video feed from the Orphans, as well as a virtual representation of the battlefield they advanced on. It was a bit like playing a first person shooter game, but with less interactivity. Still, it was pretty entertaining.

Mr Smith, the representative from his sponsors, looked rather less entertained as he watched the battle unfold. "This isn't what your sponsors were hoping for," he noted as a supposedly deadly Orphan was bogged down in mud.

Nagi casually tossed some popcorn into his mouth and chewed. "There's always problems with the first trial," he said with a shrug, trying his best not to look nervous . "Look at how effective that armor is! And how strong they are." He chuckled softly as he added, "Hell, consider their walking ability. The complexity of just making a android walk upright is a accomplishment."

"Walking may be scientifically impressive," Smith said dryly in response, "but the military wants a humanoid weapon system." He nodded to the screens where the Orphans were not having much luck killing their targets, "And this isn't it."

"Give it time, they'll get it," Nagi nodded to the screen as he narrated, waving his hands dramatically, "just imagine these advancing on a terrorist stronghold, shrugging off weapon's fire and killing everyone inside."

Smith grunted softly in reply as one of the Orphans was partially crippled by a ice attack, listing badly. "You might want to work on that freezing problem," he said flatly.

Nagi ground his teeth together to avoid impulsively snarling something back. His Orphans HAD to succeed at this point... it was his last chance, really. And he brightened a bit as he realized none of them had even been seriously damaged yet. It was just a matter of time before they killed their targets and he was on easy street...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Natsuki Kuga was doing her best to fight, despite having just received one hell of a shock to the system. After the four women had emerged from cover, Natsuki had been stunned to see her MOTHER standing beside one of her teachers, Ms Sayers. Her DEAD mother, or at least that was what Natsuki had always thought.

"Get your mind in the contest," Haruka ordered, the armored women swinging her mallet to stagger one of the Orphans.

"You mean in the game," Yukino corrected over their suit radios. "Natsuki, can you use a silver cartridge on the one that Mai's heating up? We've got to push the limits of their damage absorption until they break."

"Got it," Natsuki said a bit guiltily.

Above her Mai cranked up the engines of her dragon like armor, building the heat as she threw more fireballs at one of the Orphans. Shockingly it did little damage, other than making the outer shell glow cherry red. It DID slow a bit, so clearly it's systems weren't entirely immune to the heat.

"Now!" Mai yelled.

"Load silver cartridge," Natsuki yelled, triggering her armor to insert a cold shell into her arm canon. (WHY a voice command? Apparently Mashiro liked old super sentai shows.) She pointed at the Orphan as she dialed up the cold factor to maximum then ordered, "Fire!"

The ice shell hit, the liquid nitrogen like substance plunging the shell of the Orphan down to freezing level. The creature staggered as Mikoto and Haruka charged in, then both of them struck with incredible force. The noise the crash of it hitting a tree made had Natsuki wincing, but she was happy to see the Orphan visibly damaged finally. Even better it sustained enough damage that it was only crawling, smoke coming from vents in it's skin.

"Let me," the leader of the mercenaries who had just attacked the school said, hefting a science fictional looking rifle. She aimed then fired, punching a explosive charge into a vent in the armor and blasting it to hell.

"Yes!" Rena cried out cheerfully.

And damn it, how did Natsuki's TEACHER fit into all this? It was just insane. As far as she (following data grabbed from Yukino's spy cameras) could tell, these heavily armed mercenaries had chased the blond onto campus and had been trying to catch Rena. Not that they knew who had even set this whole situation up. This was just SO confusing...

The mercenaries, campus security and Shizuru were softening up another Orphan, and Natsuki joined in by firing off a standard chrome cartridge. The Orphans were tough, no question, but she noticed the bullets gradually doing damage. As good as the armor was, they were NOT invulnerable. And that meant they could win, hopefully.

"Two down," Yukino noted over the radios, "but don't let up. These things are still much tougher than any usual Orphan."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mashiro Kazahana sat in her control room, seeing the battle unfold on multiple screens. Data streamed in from all the armored suits (Except Yukino's. Apparently she hacked the data system without telling Mashiro. Clever girl.) as well as from her maid, Fumi. She was actually beginning to feel optimistic about their chances, unlike her first response on seeing the humanoid Orphans.

Mashiro had always known this was Nagi's ultimate goal. The animal designed Orphans had been just test beds, ways of proving his technology worked. Now he finally had the product he wanted, and worse he was testing it HERE against her students. She, however, was going to make him regret that decision.

Official channels, Mashiro quickly discovered, were useless. The nearest police department wasn't answering, and Mashiro suspected the Orphans or Nagi's mercenaries might have made a stop before coming here. The military would answer her calls, but refused to believe her and put her into a bureaucratic nightmare of phone tag.

'Clearly Nagi still has contacts in the military,' Mashiro thought grimly. Obviously a General or possibly higher still wanted to buy the technology behind Orphans, and were willing to help cover this up. Which just meant that Mashiro had to get creative.

Using a cellphone Mashiro dialled a number, waiting a moment for it to be picked up. "Hello?" Chie Harada answered breathlessly.

"Miss Harada, this is Mashiro Kazahana," she said, and smiled slightly when she heard Chie gasp. The girl had gotten into a bit of trouble earlier for putting the Hime and Orphans on the internet, and probably wondered what she had done now. "I have a favor to ask of you," she continued mildly.

"Yes?" Chie answered warily.

Mashiro continued, "You are observing the fight between the Hime and these creatures?"

"I am, and I promise I haven't posted any of it," Chie said quickly.

Mashiro bit back a chuckle, wondering how Haruka had scared the girl that badly. "Actually, I want you to do the opposite," she said calmly.

Chie sounded confused, "Huh?"

"I want this battle spread all over the internet," Mashiro told her intently, "youtube, bulletin boards, facebook, all of it. I want the information spread so far so fast that no one could take it down."

Chie digested that a moment. "You're scared this will end up covered up?" she asked.

"It's possible," Mashiro conceded. Seriously she added, "Can you do it?"

"Yes," Chie said, then hung up on her.

Mashiro started dialling again, even as she saw the first video go up on youtube on Chie's account. 'The girl is fast,' she smiled as she started working her political connections. Money bought influence and she had a LOT of money. She was going to get attention to what was happening on campus one way or another.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mr. Smith (And no, that was NOT his real name, thank you.) saw himself as a facilitator, a go-between. When two parties wanted to do business but for various reasons could not directly contact each other, he stepped in. Both sides were made happy, and he made a tidy profit.

The Japanese Military establishment contacted Mr. Smith several years ago, when a project went horribly wrong and they had to publicly fire Nagi and his company. But privately they continued to think that Nagi's biotechnology and cybernetic based weapons, these 'Orphans,' could be valuable weapons once the bugs were worked out. So they hired Smith to provide funds and support for Nagi, at a safe distance.

And admittedly, the project HAD looked quite impressive to start with. Smith didn't understand the technical points, of course, but even he saw the military possibilities in armored, near indestructable creatures that could be aimed at a enemy force. But again and again it seemed that Nagi's ambitions exceeded his ability.

Damn it, why couldn't Nagi just settle on one project? The giant turtle Orphan was a excellent example. It was tough, could shield soldiers as it advanced and could crush anything in it's way. Perfecting that design could have made him rich. But NOOO, Nagi HAD to build his humanoid design.

Worse, the human Orphans weren't doing so well. Smith watched as another was destroyed, and sourly noted Nagi had stopped crowing about his 'inevitable victory.' And with half the Orphans down the armored Hime and the mercenaries were focusing their firepower on the survivors, speeding their ultimate destruction.

And the final straw, the news media had finally been forced to stop ignoring the youtube clips of the battle that were spreading like wildfire. Someone working with Mashiro must be a computer genius, because the videos were literally everywhere. At this point attempting to contain the information would be impossible.

'Enough is enough,' Smith decided, pulling a gun from under the business jacket he wore. "Mr. Homura, it's time to end this."

"You really don't want to do that," Nagi said, not looking away from the screen.

"It IS regrettable," Smith conceded, "but at this point I see no other option. Someone must take responsibility for this, and I've decided it's you." Smith's finger tightened on the trigger then a shot rang out. He swayed a moment, then dropped sideways as the cannon concealed in the wall retracted.

Nagi sighed as he muttered, "Damn it, did you really think I'd be defenceless in my own office?" Of course it had actually been intended for Miyu or Alyssa, but either way it worked. With a sigh he shut down the monitors, knowing he'd lost. Still, that didn't mean he had to take the fall...

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, I'm ending the fight here. It was getting too complicated and with all the switching POVs it was becoming unmanageable. I WILL try to address every main character in the next chapter (or two, if I can't get what I want in one chapter).


	19. Endings

Bubblegum Hime

Ending

Yukino and Mashiro managed to meet about a day and a half after the battle, to debrief and compare notes. Which was actually pretty fast, considering how insane the campus became after the news media, military and government forces descended on the campus after the news broke.

"So, Nagi's disappeared?" Yukino confirmed as they drank tea.

"Yes, he's gone," Mashiro agreed grimly. "When the police raided First District they found a body, all his records but no trace of him. Nagi's accounts are also empty, so I expect he planned for a eventual escape."

Yukino sipped her tea as she added, "And he left the military on the hook. I could almost admire him for the deviousness..."

In a move of cruel genius Nagi had left intact all the evidence connecting his company to the military establishment. All of the slush funding, the secret equipment transfers, emails and letters, all of it was left for the investigators to find. The scandal was rapidly overtaking Nagi's crimes for attention in the news media, probably just as Nagi planned.

Fumi arrived with more cake, which the pink haired woman set on the table, then she checked the tea. "Would you like me to start lunch, ma'am?" she asked pleasantly.

"No, it's fine," Mashiro smiled, "you can take a break if you like."

"Thank you, ma'am," Fumi beamed cheerfully.

Yukino again found it hard to imagine that Fumi, just a day ago, had been chasing soldiers in a kevlar lined maid's uniform and a energized scythe. Clearly, the seemingly ditzy maid had hidden depths. Shaking her head, she decided to dwell on it later.

"So, I take it we Hime are not retiring?" Yukino asked, with a faint bit of disappointment in her voice. Not that she hated being a HIME, but it would be nice not to have the responsibility any more.

"I'm sorry," Mashiro admitted, "but no, I'd like if the team remains available. I suspect Nagi has retained some of his resources, even if he's on the run."

"Fair enough, and I'll let the others know." Yukino sipped her tea, "I don't think anyone will mind, Mai could use the money and Haruka and Mikoto enjoy the work. The only one who might consider leaving is Natsuki."

"Yes, Natsuki," Mashiro nodded. She shrugged, "I think she has her own issues to deal with."

"True enough," Yukino agreed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alyssa Searrs liked a reunion as much as anyone, though this wasn't going quite as well as the attractive blond had expected. Natsuki Kuga was understandably suspicious of her Mother suddenly appearing, especially since she had been thought dead!

'Tho Natsuki didn't seem ALL that startled,' Alyssa noted. She would almost wonder if she had known about Saeko being alive before this meeting. 'Did she see her during our scrap with the Orphans?' she wondered.

"Calm down, Natsuki," Shizuru said gently, patting Natsuki's arm as she was about to go off on a rant about being abandoned. "You are glad to see your mother, whatever the circumstances," she reminded her.

Natsuki blushed slightly but nodded. "I am glad to see you," she said to the slightly shorter woman "it's just..."

"You have mixed feelings," Saeko agreed, "I understand."

They hugged, and Alyssa smiled faintly. They had a similar sort of pricklyness to their personalities, and it was kind of cute to see them interact. Nearby Rena Sayers was also watching them interact, her expression warm and almost maternal.

"It's going to take some time for me to get used to this," Natsuki admitted as they seperated, "I have a lot of questions, still."

"And I'll do my best to answer them," Saeko answered. She turned slightly as she gestured to Rena, "This isn't the best time I think, but I want to introduce my lover Rena Sayers." She hesitated as Natsuki was dead silent, "I hope you're okay with this?"

Natsuki burst out laughing. "And I hope you're okay with MY lover, Shizuru," Natsuki introduced her, smiling impishly.

Alyssa hid a chuckle, even as she considered her professional situation. Before she had fled First District with Miyu, she had managed to erase a lot of SEARSS connections to the company, but they were still being investigated for the remaining links. Nagi had also done a distressingly good job of erasing the technical data they needed, which meant the only source of the information was in Saeko Kuga's head.

She watched Saeko, silently wishing that Alyssa could just snatch the woman and haul her to the United States. But Saeko was determined to try to fix her relationship with her daughter, and was unwilling to try to force the girl to move. And annoyingly Rena had come down on Saeko's side, and refused to try to talk her into moving.

Alyssa sighed softly, nodding to Miyu as they slipped away from them. She could be patient... SEARRS had been around for a very long time, they could wait a while longer. Besides, Fuka was a interesting place... maybe there were more possibilities here.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tomoe Marguerite had expected to be arrested after the police and military arrived to clean up the Orphan attack, and had been rather bemused to be let go. For the next few days she had expected the officers of the law to descend on them, but the only thing that happened was Mashiro Kazahana inviting her to tea.

Sergei Wang insisted on accompaning Tomoe, which she would have found funny under other circumstances. A grown man coming along to protect her from a wheelchair bound woman? But they had seen how dangerous the armored Hime of Fuka were, and Mashiro's own maid had joined the battle with a damn electrified scythe! She was not taking chances.

The maid from hell greeted them pleasantly enough, leading them inside to a study where Mashiro was calmly waiting. She had two seats ready, interestingly, so it appeared she had expected them. They settled down in their seats, and Fumi brought them tea and cakes.

"Thank you for coming," Mashiro smiled pleasantly.

Tomoe decided to get right down to business as she said, "I take it you are why Otome Solutions aren't in jail?"

"Pretty much," Mashiro agreed cheerfully. "I informed investigators that you were private security protecting Alyssa and Rena, which was sort of true."

"Hmm," Tomoe conceded as she drank some tea.

Sergei sat forward, washing a bit of cake down with some tea. "I assume you want something in return for doing us this favor?" he asked dryly.

Mashiro nodded to him, smiling, "Yery good, Mr. Wang. You're smarter than your reputation implies." Sergei looked complimented, then annoyed as she continued, "Simply put, I want to hire you."

Tomoe nearly choked on a cup of tea in surprise. Swallowing she managed to get out, "What?"

Mashiro looked amused as she ate her slice of cake. "As you are no doubt aware, Nagi escaped before he could be arrested," she said calmly.

"And before we could collect the rest of our money from him," Tomoe admitted.

Sergei munched his cake and drank a bit of tea. Reasonably he asked, "And will you replace the helicopters we lost?"

Mashiro snorted. "Sorry, consider their loss the fortunes of war," she said dryly. She sipped tea, "However I will pay you going rate for your services."

"And if we say no?" Tomoe had to ask.

"I could blackmail you," Mashiro conceded, "reveal your working with Nagi to the police, but really, this deal benefits you. You need the money, frankly, and I believe I could talk to the technical expert behind the Hime to upgrade your equipment."

That, Tomoe had to admit, was quite a enticement. Not that the money was bad, too, but having science fiction weapons could come in very handy. And honestly, she'd rather be fighting beside the Hime than against them.

Tomoe offered her hand, "Where do we sign up?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The young women of the Hime got together after class the day after Yukino had her meeting with Mashiro. They took the news of their continued employment calmly, and only Natsuki seemed to have any issues with it.

"I have enough problems with my Mom reappearing," Natsuki grumbled, but she didn't seem displeased, exactly. Bit overwhelmed, maybe, but not unhappy.

"I'm okay with keeping the armor," Mai said with a shrug.

"I think it's fun!" Mikoto beamed.

Haruka frowned at the girl as she said, "It's a great reasonability."

"Responsibility, Haruka," Yukino corrected. She patted her girlfriend's arm, "Don't worry, Mikoto always comes through for us."

"Ah think you should put Natsuki and myself on a sort of emergency call list, for now," Shizuru said regretfully. "I'm still getting to know my mother-in-laws, and they want to catch up with Natsuki too. Is that all right?"

"I think we can manage," Mai patted Natsuki on the shoulder. She smiled, "And who knows, maybe Mashiro will recruit more help for us?"

"As long as there's no delinquents involved," Haruha offered mildly.

There was a moment of silence as EVERYONE had the same thought. "Mashiro wouldn't..." Natsuki said just a bit worriedly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nao Yuuki nervously entered the parlor, the slim redhead wondering what she had done wrong this time. She didn't think any of her scams rated the attention of the headmistress,but why else would she be called here?

"Miss Yuuki, welcome," Mashiro smiled like a spider welcoming a fly into her web.

Nao gulped then found herself blurting, "The thing with photographing the seniors in bathing suits was TOTALLY with their permission, ma'am. Really."

"No, that's not why I called you here," Mashiro said, though she made a mental note to look into it later on.

"So, why did you call me, ma'am?" Nao had to ask.

Mashiro smiled warmly, "How would you like a job?"

End.

Notes: Well, for now it's the end. There is still the SEARRS plotline and if they have evil plans for android technology. But I'm currently working on too many stories, so where I can I'm wrapping up series. Hope you continue to follow my other works!


End file.
